What's it worth?
by TadStrange24
Summary: Nack the weasel A.K.A Fang has been a solitary bounty hunter his whole life, but when a chance encounter leaves him stuck between a rock and a hard place he begins questioning the way he has lived his life. Can there be redemption for him and just what is a friend really worth. Secrets of his past are revealed and what you thought you knew is gone. COMPLETE Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello anybody reading this If you read this please review it, otherwise it will NOT be continued and will die very quickly.

Well I hope you enjoy it and I dont own Sonic or Sega.

* * *

The days dying light cast shadows, flickering like noire movies across the dark verdant grass. On a nearby log sat a fox, this particular fox had many unique characteristics, ranging from the presence of a second tail to his extreme mechanical prowess. Though one of his most celebrated traits amongst his friends was his heart, it was a pure heart, though naïve it was filled with a sense of good and a deep desire to help others, this usually demonstrated itself in a strong desire to dethrone Robotnik. Living in his own hut on the edge of Knothole village provided the fox a sense of solitude, and it was something he treasured, away from prying eyes he was free to work on his inventions, read, or practice his flight without feeling the gaze of others. Though he now considered his second Tail a blessing it had been a source of misery throughout his childhood, the constant bullying had rendered the poor fox with a slight predilection for machinery instead of others, but with Sonic that had changed, he was a member of the Freedom Fighters, not just someone living at their camp, and it got him respect. The fox known as Miles Prower however much preferred his nickname "Tails"

He let out a loud sigh, he had once again been left out of a mission, Tails hated the babying, he had proved himself numerous times and yet time and again he was given a backseat, he loved Sonic like a brother, but he wanted more, a sense of adventure, of accomplishment, of truly being his own. Every time Sonic would tell him a story of his exploits the excitement would slowly turn to fantasies of if it had been him, but try as he might few of the other Freedom Fighters were willing to teach him the skills he needed to better himself. Sally had apparently held a meeting and forbid Tails be taught any potentially dangerous skills until the time of his fourteenth birthday, when he could act as a real Freedom Fighter, being ten the wait seemed unbearable. He had absorbed most mechanical knowledge from rotor, managed to get Antoine to teach some tactics to him by giving him compliments for a week, even got some medical training from doctor Quack, but hadn't gotten anyone to teach him proper combat training, he relied on his instincts but knew he could be much more effective if someone, anyone was willing to train him.

Tails hopped down off the log and preceded inside his hut, small but cozy, a nice home, in fact for his entire life Knothole had been his home, and the battle against Robotnik had been his life, he had never known peace, but was fully willing to believe that one day he would see it. He sighed and took a seat by his workbench where he had been tinkering, he couldn't understand the others reasoning, he wasn't allowed to throw a punch but it was perfectly fine to build explosives in your spare time, the logic just seemed flawed to him, though trying to argue with Sally was equivalent to teaching Sonic about machines. He carefully prepared his latest weapon, well being honest with himself being used as a weapon would be its secondary task, a thermite grenade was able to produce enough heat to melt through most metals so it would mostly serve for clearing rubble and broken doors. After several minutes of carefully piecing the grenade case together and having filled it with the necessary compounds he prepared to test it out in a canyon not too far from here, so slinging on his backpack filled with notebooks, provisions and medical supplies he set forth, after all he was always a believer in better safe than sorry.

Not too far from Knothole was the canyon Tails was currently heading towards, but in between the canyon and Knothole was a rather large stretch of forest, but currently contained within this stretch of forest was someone who also possessed several unique characteristics, a large brown Stetson hat, purple fur, one large tooth which peeked from the top of his lip, and the small array of weapons he kept on his brown belt. Though his friends would not describe him as one in possession of a kind heart, in fact he had no friends to speak of, this didn't particularly bother him, he had wealth, and people were just someone who would betray you sooner or later. His name was Nack the Weasel, though in a fashion similar to Tails he had adopted the nickname Fang, and was renowned for being one of the best bounty hunters on the face of Mobius, he was one of the few to have captured Sonic the hedgehog and one of the only to do it multiple times, though he held no personal grudge against him the money Robotnik had offered had been too sweet to pass up. He was currently sprinting through the forests, jumping over roots and fallen logs with ease, balancing as he ran with the use of his tail, he loved his tail, heed used it as everything from a spring to a whip and besides the magnum revolver he kept neatly at his side it was his favourite possession. He couldn't believe he had chased this bot for so long, the chase had lasted over two hours and Fang now had a thick line of perspiration running down his brow, when he caught the damned thing he was now planning on charging the person who'd hired him extra, he hadn't been able to get a clear shot, and as it jolted forwards behind a line of trees Fang pursued without a second thought.

He made the same sharp turn and time seemed to slow down, the bot faced him, his blaster pointed directly at him, Fangs own gun still sat on his hip, and to his credit he drew the gun into his hand in less than a heartbeat, but in that time the bot had fired and Fang felt a searing pain rip into him. He couldn't believe it, he'd finally lost, the bot turned to leave and flee farther but Fang still had his gun and would be damned if his perfect record would be ruined, he let out three shots in quick succession and the bot collapsed in a pool of oil, he smiled with the one large fang glinting in the sky, he had done it, every contract completed, but the pain was quick to pull him from any congratulations. It burned like a heated steel rod had been stuck into his gut, blood was slowly coming out of his wound and he coughed more onto the ground, he looked back at his life, wondered about all the things he had done, where was his money now? He hated it, all his life he built a fortune, but now it was useless, his only real passion had been his sky bike, he loved working on it, now what would happen to it he wondered, what about his sister, they never got the chance to make up with one another, he had lived to be the most successful bounty hunter, but he would die the greatest failure. The clouds seemed serene, the breeze cool, for once he appreciated nature, he understood why Robotropolis was wrong, but, he slowly shut his eyes, it was a nice place to die he thought, as nice as any he had ever seen, he wished at that point a futile wish in his last moment, for someone to care that he was gone, he could think of no one who would, but he still wished it, he had been alone long enough and for once he wished someone were at his side.

His midsection burned, his head felt like a tap-dance stage and the light coming in from the window made him squint and hurt his eyes, hurt, Fang considered pain to be a process for the living, and if he was feeling it, a grin crossed his face, he wasn't dead yet. He tried to sit up and have a look around, but even trying to caused him to collapse back onto the bed he was laid upon, tilting his head he looked around the small hut, a desk, workbench, couch and bookshelf were all that really occupied it, Fang smirked, it definitely wasn't his traditional digs. He was beyond confused, how did he get here, and looking down where he had been hit who stitched him up, looking carefully at the stitches he could tell they weren't professional, but whoever did them didn't do a half bad job, he was already counting just how much he would have to pay whoever did all this for him, saving his life, stitching him up, the number he was looking at was very unpleasant to him when the front door opened and in walked a two tailed fox. Fang studied him, he looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it, Tails shut the door behind him and walked over beside the bed with his arms crossed, a concerned but also cautious look as he raised his voice and spoke, he tried to sound cool, Fang could hear concern and caution coating his words. "Ok, I know who you are and I should turn you over right now to the freedom fighters, so give me one reason I shouldn't?"

Fangs eyes widened considerably at that, freedom fighters, now he remembered this kid he was a friend of Sonic, and right now he was stranded in the middle of Freedom Fighter territory being the third most wanted by them, he swallowed deep, at least he was alive, worst came to worst he could probably escape from the jail again. He looked over the kid and thought how best to talk him out of turning him in, money, people like money, well at least he sure did so if he offered enough he should be fine, this was Fangs train of thought as he opened his mouth. "Listen kid, you don't wanna do that, tell ya what I appreciate what you done for me so I'm gonna give ya the best thing in the world. Cash! Give me a number kid and you can be rich as a king!" Tails looked saddened and Fang could instantly notice, Tails looked right into his eyes with a look of disappointment etched onto his face. "I should have known, you're just as bad as Robotnik. All you can think about is money, what good is it if the world is rotten when you try to use it? I'm going to get the Freedom Fighters to take you away." Tails turned his back and was stepping away when a hand grasped one of his tails, and pulled him back to looking face to face with Fang, whose face was angered beyond reason, a snarl was on his lips and the fang suddenly looked almost menacing as he spat out his words. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IM AS BAD AS THAT BUCKET OF LARD AND BOLTS! SURE IM A LITTLE QUESTIONABLE BUT I AINT A BLOODY PSHYCHO LIKE THAT ASS. TAKE ME OFF TO YOUR DAMN PRISON AND ILL GET OUT EVENTUALLY BUT DON'T YOU EVER BLOODY SAY IM AS BAD AS THAT EGOTISTIC, MORONIC, BASTARD!"

Tails was so taken back that he actually fell on his backside still looking at Fang shaking from anger, when a knock came on the door and Sonic's voice wafted through. "Yo Tails, were back, you up for a run big guy!" Tails looked back and forth, Fang had a look of angered certainty that he was heading for prison, suddenly Tails smiled, and ran to the door and opened it just a crack so Sonic couldn't see in. "Sorry Sonic, I'm working on a new experiment right now, maybe sometime later ok." Sonic nodded and took off waving behind him as he went, when Tails turned back around Fang was propped on one elbow with an extremely confused expression on his face as he started. "Why didn't you turn me in?" Tails continued grinning and then spoke. "No one gets that mad at being compared to Robotnik unless they really don't like something about him, and if you don't like something about him then there must be something good about you? I really don't trust you but, I wouldn't be one of the good guys if I never gave anyone a second chance." Fang was extremely confused now, not only did he not trust him but he was going to help him anyways, this kid was crazy, it was the only reasonable thought that came to his mind when suddenly Tails thrust out his hand directly towards Fang and said in a now more cheerful voice. "My names Tails by the way." Fang grabbed and warily shook it as he replied and motioned toward himself. "Yeah, Fang. So you don't want cash, or you don't want cash yet?" Tails shook his head and Fang just let out a large sigh. "Kid, I don't understand you one damn bit. But thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, is anybody out there. IF you don't review I have no way of knowing and I probably won't finnish this story. So to anyone reading this if you want another chapter give me a review. If I get even one I'll continue if not, well I doubt this will go on much longer. Anyways if you are reading and hopefully reviewing I hope you enjoy it. I don't own sonic or sega.

* * *

Fang lay on the bed with a cool night breeze from the open window wafting into the room, the moon hung low in the sky and the only sound was the soft snores of Tails coming up from the couch, Fang was awake, wide awake, and with no interest in sleep, only in his own thoughts. His death had come and gone and he was still alive, though the pain in his chest had lessened he could clearly recall the sear of the beam from the bot, and yet he was still alive, and as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't because of his own skill. He turned his head and looked at the slumbering form, twin tails draped around himself for warmth, he owed the kid his life, and it was very much an odd situation, someone had done something for him, not for money, or because it was part of their job, they just acted selflessly. Fang shook his head to knock loose the confusing thoughts, he would repay the fox and then get on his way, the issue being how would he repay someone who apparently held complete disregard for the almighty dollar, what else was there he could give? He pondered this throughout most of the night and into the wee hours of the morning until he came up with a start on the repayment, a very small start but at least it was something.

Tails felt groggy, he was not a morning person and being pulled from the comfort of sleep was hardly pleasant, that is until a scent hit his nose, an extremely pleasant scent of sausage and eggs accompanied by the sizzling sounds flying round the small hut. Tails pulled himself upright instantly and rose to his feet in a rough fighting stance when he saw Fang in the kitchen, one hand flipping eggs with a spatula and the other grasping a large metal pole for support in the manner of a walking stick. Tails arms sunk down to his sides and his eyes went wide and his jaw hung open, a slight line of drool running from one of the corners of his mouth when Fang took notice of him standing there. "Well what the hell are you waiting for? I'm not bloody bringing it to you." Tails walked over, a baffled look on him as he took his seat at the table and a plate of golden brown eggs, and lightly blackened sausage was placed in front of him before Fang took his seat across from Tails carefully putting his weight on the poll he had carried over before sitting in the chair. Tails took a single bite and an instant smile filled his face as he then shovelled down the eggs as Fang looked on with a look of disgust as the sausage on his fork slowly slid off back onto the plate. "Hell, I knew the Freedom Fighters were paid like dirt but didn't know they were fed it too. You ever eaten food before this or are you just a glutton?" Fang smirked from his comment and Tails rolled his eyes before finishing the sausage in a single gulp before Fang had even taken a single bite, Tails exhaled before his eyes suddenly grew serious and the look of contentment fell from his face as he spoke. "You shouldn't be moving yet, you were shot yesterday and if you move around much your stitches will break. Also where did you get that pole?" Fang now rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the sausage and spoke with a full mouth, words slightly garbled by the succulent sausage. "I been shot pwenty o times bethore, wouldn't mak mucha bounty hunter if I coolent take a hip, and this." With a garbled explanation out he then hoisted the pole in the air before clicking a button on its side that Tails had failed to notice, the pole then slid into itself until it looked more like a baton and was then placed in one of the brown satchels attached to his waist belt.

Tails carried way the dishes as Fang sat at the table starring at his now dressed wound; the white bandages reminded him of one of those mummies from bad horror flicks. Tails washed the two plates and stared at the back of Fangs head, his iconic hat lost somewhere in the Great Forest, he had made breakfast, he certainly didn't seem evil, though he had captured Sonic for Robotnik on several occasions so Tails was careful not to let his guard down, still. "Uhhhm Fang, thanks for the food, it was really good. Haven't had anything other than chilidogs for a while now." Fang had been picking his teeth when Tails said that and was surprised, a thank you, this kid was unlike so many of the people he had met, he muttered out a no prob, when a part of the kids sentence struck him and he felt the need to reply. "Wait, what do you mean you aint had nothin but chilidogs for a while? Ya don't mean that's all you eat do you?" Tails nodded and Fang got a look of horror on his face, sure chilidogs were okay, but a steady diet was something out of a nightmare, did this kid have no concept of healthy foods, figuring he lived out in the woods Fang always just assumed the Freedom Fighters hunted and grew their own crops, but this was ridiculous. "What the hell do ya mean all you eat is chilidogs, you'll wind up looking like Robotnik if you keep that up."

Tails got a slight shudder and then raised a finger in the air as he replied. "Well chilidogs is all Sonic eats so I figured they must do something good for him otherwise he'd never be able to run so fast." Fang placed his face into his palm and sighed loudly before responding. "Sonic runs who knows how fast every day and never bloody stands still, he burns off the calories "cause" he runs so fast, you eating like that and not running like a freaking maniac means you'll gain weight and wind up a potbelly. Hell didn't you least have someone teach you that?" Fang's mini rant complete he then looked at Tails who had his head pointed down at the ground and a downcast expression on his face, Fang cringed, he'd hit a nerve and he knew it. Thinking fast he looked for some way to distract the kid from what was likely to be a fit of depression, after all Fang could remember his childhood bits of depression and this had all the makings of one, spotting the workbench Fang belted out the first thought that came to mind. "Aren't you a little young to be working with tools?" Tails downcast expression evaporated and in its place was a scowl, lips curling round the edges until he turned and shouted at Fang. "I'm not a little kid! Why do you and everyone else always have to treat me like some stupid baby, I'm one of the best mechanics in Knothole! Since you're so smart why didn't you just fix yourself up huh, instead I did it! So stop babying me like everybody else and get off my back!" Tails breathed heavily and suddenly realizing he just yelled at someone his cheeks suddenly turned red and his head bowed from shame, he expected a punishment, that's what always happened whenever he got angry with anyone, but instead he heard soft chuckling.

"Wow kid, color me impressed, didn't think you had guts. Alright then if you are a good mechanic like you say then you should have no problem getting me a Pozidriv screwdriver, a 3/8 wrench and let's say an acetylene torch." Fang had a smirk on, no kid he'd ever heard of had a clue as to what a pozidriv screwdriver was, he watched smugly as Tails quickly gathered together several items in his arms and then placed them at Fangs feet. Tails was now looking triumphant with his arms crossed and his own smirk on his face as he and fang looked at the items and Fang was surprised to see all three items correctly displayed. "Well I'll be damned." Were the only words out of Fangs mouth for about thirty seconds as he looked over the items and noticed how well taken care of they were, obvious signs of polishing on all three, Fang then nodded his head in approval and got a far off look as he recalled his own childhood.

Fang had also been a pretty good mechanic when he was young, though it was used in a very different way as he would strip cars for parts and then sell them; he smirked at the memories of his old gang before being pulled out of his remembrance by the snapping of Tails fingers. "Hey Fang, you still home?" Fang then pushed the hand away from his face and looked Tails in the eye, gauging him, a thought had hit him as to how he could repay the young fox, and when he spoke he had every confidence that he would accept and it showed in his voice. "Oi Tails, if you're tired of the other's babying you why not show em how tough you are eh. Tell you what, I'll teach you how to shoot straight as any Mobian ever shot and will call it even with you savin my life. Deal?" Tails eyes shot wide, firing a gun would make Sally panic, and Sonic collapse, it was perfect, if he could use a gun then the others would need to accept his maturity. After all he understood how dangerous such weapons could be, he wasn't stupid enough to try and figure out how to use one without first being taught, so after a moment hesitation he then nodded vigorously earning an almost imperceptible smile from Fang. Fang had guessed right, it would get him out of personal debt to him but also, he had taken a small liking to this kid, he was naïve as all hell, but a good kid, if he learnt to use a gun he'd at least be a little safer.

"Ok kid job numero uno, get me my gun from wherever you put it and pass it to me." Tails nodded and then ran to his desk where he pulled Fangs magnum from a drawer and carried it to him on the tips of his fingers, like carrying one of his explosives, Fang rolled his eyes as he casually grabbed hold of it and unloaded the bullets from the chamber and then passed the now empty gun to Tails pocketing the bullets. "Right, I want you to get used to the gun, the weight of it, the way it feels so you don't look so damn nervous whenever you touch the thing. Practice flicking open the chamber and how you would reload it if you had bullets. Once you get used to it were going to take it apart so you know the thing inside out. Finally by then I should be good enough to fire a gun without tweaking my stomach muscles and ripping the stitches so I'll show you how to shoot. Finally after that we part ways and never see each other's ugly mugs again. That all sound good to you, yes no, well to bad that's my method, you don't like it go find someone else. Any questions?"

Tails looked confused with the gun in his hand and was carefully holding it as far in his right hand as he could without dropping it, Fang once again rolled his eyes at the humorous sight before Tails raised his hand. Fang guessed it was a question so he cocked an eyebrow and waited. "Uhh I have one question. What exactly are you? You have that big fang and weird tail, are you like an otter orrrrr?" Fang growled slightly, he hated being made fun of for his looks, so his response was came out in a slight growl. "I'm a half wolf half weasel k, that adequate for you. I wouldn't go around making fun of someone when you got those two tails there buddy or you might get hurt." Tails looked wounded by the comment and Fang felt the slightest twinge, something he hadn't felt in years, guilt, so swallowing his pride he then did something so out of character you would have needed to have been there to believe it, he apologized. "Listen kid, sorry bout snapping at ya. I just don't like it when people judge me for being a hybrid. They got plenty of other reasons to judge me but that isn't one them. So, we good?" Tails looked up and had a small smile as he replied. "Yah were good. I don't like people making fun of my extra tail either. Though I don't bite the head off of anyone that does." And with that the two shared a smirk before Tails began examining the bright silver magnum revolver in his hands, though he did so with all the caution of one of his explosives.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamara the Hybridian and HalfWright you two are aces. I'm talking full blown ace of spades. Thank you for reviewing. I hope that others will follow suit and review but I will keep writing for now. That said lets roll. I don't own Sonic or Sega.

* * *

Tails nervously stood legs spread shoulder width apart and gun carefully grasped in both hands, trembling fingers slowly pulled back on the trigger as his ears flattened in preparation for the sound, Fang watched all this proceed with a faint grin. The blast was loud and for the first time a metallic ching rang out as the can that had been aimed at flew from its perch, almost a week before he had never held a gun and now he had hit his first mark, Fangs grin only widened as Tails ran up to him, careful to keep his gun pointed at the ground at all times after his last time turning towards Fang with gun in hand. "YESSS, did you see that I hit it! WOOO! Tails master sharpshooter, bane of Robotnik, man the other Freedom Fighters are gonna be surprised." Tails was bouncing up and down, cheering, Fang felt content because he knew as long as Tails would keep up the practice he would become a fine gunman, of course no where's near as good as himself, but still he had held up his end of the bargain and was now free from any sense of personal debt. "Tails that was a fine shot. Course most targets don't exactly sit still for you, and if you plan on going against Robotnik you'll probably wind up the one being shot at. Still, keep up the practice and you might make a gunman someday, but our time together appears to have reached its end. So before I bid farewell to you and the hole in the ground that constitutes your village I have one final surprise. This." Tails quirked an eyebrow as Fang reached into one of his pouches on his belt and produced a snub nose revolver, and placed it in Tails hand. "I hereby give you my old gun, the same one I used for my first 30 or so jobs. It's all yours, just don't blow your damn hand off with it, and if you get a chance, give Robotnik a lead present from me."

Tails looked at the gun and marvelled, Fang had actually given him something, it was well aged with small dents occasionally being noticeable, but it was in great shape, Tails gave a huge smile and then ran up and hugged Fang. Fang to his credit didn't shoot Tails as was his first instinct, though his magnum did quickly find its way into his hand, he stood their very confused and awkward at the hug, as he slowly tried to move out of the embracing arms. Tails let go and looked up at Fang and said with a brightness to his voice that Fang had never yet heard. "Thanks! Thank you for everything. I knew you weren't such a bad guy, and if you ever get over that money obsession maybe you could give us a hand kicking Robuttnik out of Robotropolis." Fang rolled his eyes and put a hand on the kids shoulder, which was still out of his comfort zone but Fang had decided he might as well, so he spoke and held Tails gaze. "Listen kid, your great and I like you but if we meet again its either cause Robotnik hired me or you Freedom Fighters got together enough money to hire me. Being a bounty hunter is all I was ever good at and all I know how to do. I like the life and I love the money, but one day if you and that psycho hedgehog ever manage to take out Robotnik I suppose I'll join up and help rebuild, but sticking my neck out for others was one of the biggest things I was ever taught not to do. See ya around Tails, and if you ever want a job that actually pays, well come find me, I guess a partner wouldn't kill me right away." With that Fang gave a small wave and started plodding along through the forest where they had practiced shooting, he had kept his stuff packed the entire time and when he set off he didn't once look back, but he did still need his pole to walk at a semi decent pace, still, as he walked he couldn't help imagine Fang the Freedom Fighter, he started laughing once he was a distance away and felt better than he had in a long time. Tails looked between the gun he had been given and the spot where Fang had walked off, it was such a sudden departure that Tails was still in shock, a hug and a farewell, still he had expected him to leave as soon as he was able, and he did keep his agreement so Tails let out a smile as he walked back to Knothole.

Over the weeks that followed Tails started running with Sonic again, working on inventions, but every afternoon he would practice with his gun, his aim improved until he could hit the can every time at a distance of as much as 50ft. he crafted a specialized holster so he could keep the gun concealed in his twin tails, though flying was much harder and it became noticeable so he was careful not to do so in front of the others. Fang had spent the time recuperating at his place, and opulent place filled with fine rugs and service robots that was carefully hidden from the view of even Robotnik. He spent his time tuning up his sky bike, though every once and awhile he would think of Tails and grin, in his thoughts he would refer to him as his apprentice, though such thoughts were few and far between. Fang had been tightening bolts on his beloved sky bike, his "Marvellous Queen" as it was dubbed, when the loud ringing filled his home, it was the sound of a job, when someone was looking for him his terminal would ring and he would move to it to discuss the details, and his personal favourite detail, price. Clicking the button an enormous head filled the screen, a multi chinned monstrosity by the name of Robotnik, and his voice sounded from it with all the appeal of nails on chalkboard. "Ahhh, my miraculous mercenary, my beautiful bounty hunter, I have a wondrous job offer for you that you simply can't refuse. Three hundred thousand mobiums for the capture of one of Sonics pesky freedom fighter friends, hmmm now how does that sound. I'll send you the details now." Fang was already licking his lips, capturing one of his friends would be simple, and the money was certainly good, slowly the image came up on screen and Fang felt the smile drop from his face in an instant, on screen was a photo of twin tailed fox smiling cheerfully.

Tails was in a race with Sonic and giving his all, the sweat was pouring off his brow and running into his eyes, but he kept running and right next to him was Sonic running backwards without even sweating, it did make Tails jealous but his carefree nature was one of the things Tails admired about Sonic. The run had taken them deep into the forest and approaching Robotropolis when Sonic suddenly screeched to a halt and Tails only just managed to avoid skewering himself on one of his blue spines. "Hey Sonic why did you stop!" Looking out from behind Sonic he saw them, a small army of swat-bots, weapons poised and ready, before Tails could intake breath he was pushed to the ground by Sonic who then charged with all the speed he had. The bots flew into the air like bowling pins and mangled bits of electronics quickly filled up the ground, Sonic stood triumphant, as usual he had won and without even breaking a sweat, that is until a click sounded and he turned just in time to see one of the bots cut nearly in half but still functioning with gun aimed right at his head and already about to fire. There was no time, Sonic shut his eyes and tried to jump out of the way, but the weapon had been to close, he knew he wouldn't make it, still when he landed on the ground he opened his eyes and looked over himself and found no wounds, he quickly looked back at the bot and now found a hole in its, for lack of a better term head. He looked at Tails and suddenly both their eyes were equally wide, in his hands Tails had his gun, and Sonic quickly put two and two together, but it was no less horrific to the hedgehog that his little buddy was apparently in possession of lethal weaponry and very much capable of using it. "Uhhhhm Tails, you mind lowering that gun? Thanks. Soooo Tails, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Tails ears flattened and he quickly put the gun back in its concealed holster as he stared at the ground. "I uhhhm found it. Then I fixed at my lab and have been kinda practicing with it." Tails hated lying to Sonic, but he doubted Sonic would be happy with Tails having harboured a fugitive who had kidnapped Sonic several times. "Tails, do you know how dangerous guns are, you could seriously hurt yourself little buddy, so how about you give it to me and, Sal will hang onto it till you're ready?"

Tails felt his face burning, he was being treated like a baby again, he just saved Sonic's life and he still thought he wasn't mature enough, it angered him, he wanted to yell at him that he was a Freedom Fighter and not just some dumb kid, but he couldn't not at Sonic. So with a calm voice he tried to explain to Sonic, tried to make him understand. "Sonic, I just saved you, doesn't that prove that I know how to use a gun safely? If I didn't you might be…. Please Sonic, I don't want to be some kid that no one trusts with anything important anymore, can't you understand and just not tell anyone. Please." Tails was trying, he really didn't want to give up the weapon, but Sonic was firm, he just shook his head, and held out his hand, Tails was sad and angry, but he pulled the gun back out and placed it in Sonics hand. "Sorry lil bud but it's for the best. So come on we'll juice back to Knothole and have some chilidogs and you can tell everyone how you saved my bacon." Sonic had a smile on but it was forced, Tails would definitely be punished for not telling anyone he had a weapon, but still, since he saved Sonic's life he was certain it wouldn't be much of a punishment. Then Sonic saw Tails face and felt his heart drop, he looked so sad and when he spoke his voice was filled with a sadness, of being let down. "Sorry Sonic, I think I'll just walk back to my hut instead. See ya." He gave a weak wave and walked in the direction of Knothole.

Sonic was in an unpleasant conversation with princess Sally, a very unpleasant conversation attempting to have Sally lighten the punishment which was the confiscation of all Tails tools and inventions. "Sal, the little guy saved my life! If he hadn't have had that thing this hedgehog would be a deadhog. He knows he did something wrong so how about just letting him off?" Sally was quick to respond and in a rather angry way. "Sonic! He brought a dangerous weapon into Knothole without telling anyone and what's worse trained himself how to use it. What if he shot someone else, what if he was learning to use it so he could go after Robotnik by himself? He could have killed himself or anyone in Knothole. He needs to be punished Sonic, and I think this is the best way to get through to him. I'm sorry Sonic but my decision is final." With that Sally started walking towards Tails hut on the outskirts with Sonic in pursuit; he was going to try one last thing for his friend. "Sal, come on, he was mature enough not to hurt anyone and only use it to save my life. Maybe it's time we realize he's grown up and just accept it." Sally exhaled deeply, before turning to Sonic just in front of Tails front door. "Ok Sonic, maybe he has gotten more mature. But still were going to have a long conversation about this, and there is no way I'm giving him a gun." With that she rapped on the door and Sonic silently thanked the forces that be as they waited for Tails to answer the door. They continued waiting, and there was not a sound to be heard from inside, with a shared glance Sonic grasped the handle and through the door open to reveal an empty house. "Oh my god Sonic, you don't think he ran away do you?" Sonic had a panicked look on his face as he replied. "I don't know Sal, I just don't know." Some distance away and quickly widening the distance a sky bike screeched through the air, a purple pilot guided it across the night sky, an unconscious fox snoring soundly and completely oblivious in the back.

* * *

Duhn duhn duh. Oh no Sonic and Sally think Tails ran away. Just whats is the deal with Fang. and why would Robotnik want Tails. Well certainly have some answeres for you next time. Hope you enjoyed please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there we few, we happy few we band of brothers, who continued reading and all the better reviewing. HalfWright and Tamara the Hybridian my ever faithfull compatritos a big shout out to you. But also my new review The Forgery of Cow 71 thank you for the review. Thank you one and all and now lets begin. I don't own Sonic or Sega.

* * *

Tails let out a loud yawn as he slowly opened his eyes and moved to rub the sleep from his eyes, his hand was instantly jerked to a halt before it even neared his face, perplexed he looked down and gasped. His wrists, ankles and tails were bound by thick leather straps, he instantly started to thrash, trying to break free but to no avail, when he heard the patter of footsteps nearing him. He expected Robotnik, he expected the end had finally caught him, he screamed out for Sonic but received no reply, when a figure stepped from the shadows and Tails look of terror faded away. "Fang, quick hurry before Robotnik shows up, cut me loose." Tails said it quickly, but he felt assured that he would be freed, then Fang shook his head and the look on his face said it all, he hadn't been captured by Robotnik. "Tails, I'm sorry. But business comes first, and as sad as it is, this is good business. Robotnik put out a hit on you; he doesn't want you captured… he wants you killed. If I didn't do it someone else would, he has hundreds of people just like me to do the job and one of them would eventually get lucky and do the job anyways. I really am sorry you know, but I've never not done a job and this….is all it is, another job." Tails was quivering, he thought there was something good in him, but now looking there was nothing but death, angry and frightened tears started running down Tails face, he was terrified, but also furious over the betrayal, he shouted with everything he had, he wouldn't die a coward. "FANG YOU LIAR! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE NOTHING LIKE ROBOTNIK! NO, EVEN ROBOTNIK WOULDN'T KILL SNIVELY, BUT YOU! CONGRADULATIONS ON YOUR MONEY, I HOPE IT BUYS YOU ALL THE HAPPINESS AND WARMTH FOR WHEN YOUR LIVING ALL ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR HORRIBLE LIFE!"

Fang took the words without even blinking, his heart was cold, as it had been for a very long time, but when he spoke, there was a catch in his voice, so slight Tails had almost thought he imagined it. "Tails the minute Robotnik put out that hit you were dead. Even if I don't do it, hell just have his bots do it, he'll hunt you down and finish you! He has all the cards and there's nothing anyone can do, Tails you need to die, one way or another. He expects me to tape it when I do it, so I can't just hide you and say I did it." Fang's face was calm, he stared upwards, as if asking the heavens for forgiveness for what he was going to do, when Tails voice burst in, almost excited. "Well what if we fake my death. I mean that could work right?" Again Fang shook his head, as he replied, his mind was exhausted, and his voice showed it clearly. "No, if even one camera in Mobius caught you the hit would be back on and I would be executed as well. Also he has voice recognition programs installed on all his bugs, so even if we disguised you, if you ever even talked they would put the hit on again and I would be killed. I tried to think of a way, I really did, please if nothing else believe that." Fang looked broken almost, Tails could for the first time see what was really going on inside his mind, and it was painful to watch, then a spark of inspiration struck and Tails tried for one last time. "What if I changed everything, my voice too, I'm sure I could build a device to do it I…" Fang was already shaking his head, he took a deep breath to calm himself before starting. "Tails you probably could, but you have no idea how far Robotnik's spy network goes, if you even talked to one of the Freedom fighters, if any of them even said your name with hope and it was overheard we would both be dead anyways. You would have to give up everything, Tails would literally be dead, and you would need to become someone else entirely. That's no kind of life, believe me, you will do things you never thought you would do, you'll become someone you can barely face in the mirror. Is that what you want?"

Tails swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke, a certainty now added to his voice. "It's not your right to decide my life. When Robotnik's defeated I can go back to being Tails, until then I can do what I need to, but Fang, you need to start believing that one day Robotnik will be defeated." Fang shook his head slowly and sadly, but Tails could tell that this time he would go along with it, Tails would die, but he, Miles would survive in at least some form. Fang spoke up, voice sad, one of the saddest voices Tails had ever heard, as he started to tell a story of someone else who had once been. "Did you know I used to be a part of the Chaotix? Probably not, because it was a long time ago, least it definitely bloody feels that way. Time was me and the rest of them would help people, solve crimes every once in a while, it was good times, until Robotnik captured Mighty. It had happened before so we all went to rescue him, thing was it was all too easy to get him out of Robotnik's base. On the way out I got separated from the group and stood face to face with Robotnik, that's when he told me what he had done, he'd planted a bomb in Mighty, small thing but it would kill him if he detonated it. Mighty was once my best friend, so I couldn't let him do it, so when Robotnik gave me a chance to save his life….I took it, and in the process became who I am now. At first it was small things to help him, I still lived with the Chaotix, I had to steal something here, or bring something to him there. Eventually the jobs got bigger, more brutal, until I was a hit man and the Chaotix had disowned me. I couldn't put them in danger, so I became what the world thought I was, a traitor, a liar, it was just easier that fighting every single day and always losing. I wasn't strong enough to protect my friends, I was so weak that the only way I could help them was by becoming the villain. Tails if you do this, you can't imagine the things you could do, by the end of it, even if Robotnik is destroyed their might not be any of Tails left in you, this is your last chance. Death has certainly seemed a much better alternative to me over the years, I would have done it to, except Robotnik forbid it, he still has Mighty and no one but me and Robotnik even knows!" Tails couldn't believe it, he was shocked, Fang had tried to protect Mighty and lost himself in turn, it was messed up, beyond messed up, and Tails felt sorry for Fang, he nodded his head, and Fang understood the meaning, as he unfastened the straps that bound Tails the two were already working on the most horrifying plans either had ever needed to think of, how to kill Miles "Tails" Prower.

Sonic was frantically hearing reports on what the search parties had found, he needed to find his best friend, he had mustered most of Knothole and had them searching in all given directions, suddenly Sally ran up to him, out of breath and a worried look on her face. "Sonic, it's Robotnik, he's on every screen he says there something we all need to see. We might need to halt the search if he's planning some new attack so let's get over there A.S.A.P." Sonic grabbed a hold of Sally's hand and instantly rushed into the central intelligence hut, where computers and monitors littered the walls, and on the central screen was the face of Robotnik grinning like a demon, as the rest of the freedom fighters already stood assembled waiting for Sonic to enter. "Ahhhh Sonic, my good and friendly nemesis. Hehehaha, I have a surprise for you that I think you'll just go to pieces over. I must say it was my most evil act to date, but remember hedgehog, you and your wretched Freedom Fighters pushed me to this. Oh and one more thing before the show starts, where oh where could that putrid furball you call Tails be, why I know, he's just hanging out. HAHAHHAAHAMAUHAHA!" As the mad laughter echoed off the walls an image appeared on screen, a horrific image, of Tails perched on top a stool, noose round his neck, and hand and feet bound. His voice was distorted, gravely, but still understandable and as the words started coming out everyone felt their hearts drop down, and tears threatened to fall from everyone's eyes, Bunny gasped, Antoine looked away and Dulcy stood their shaking as Tails spoke his final words. "Guys, I'm so sorry this happened. Sonic, don't lose your head big bro ok. Promise me you won't rush in and try to take revenge, even you can't save me right now Sonic because this is only a recording. I love you big bro, don't be sad and don't give up, kick Robotnik out of office for me. Aunt Sally and Bunny, I'm really going to miss you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sally about the gun. You both reading stories to me was one of the best parts of my day, I just wanted to let you know. Antoine, you and Dulcy always made me laugh and flying was never dull with you Dulcy. Sonic, I'm going to miss you, goodbye and keep on kicking." The scream was collective as the stool was kicked away and the body dangled at ropes end, limp and lifeless, tears were running down everyone's faces, the room was filled with wailing as they hugged one another for some grasping comfort. Sonic stood their eyes wide, a tear rolling down his cheek as he stared at the screen which was now filled with only static, he couldn't believe it, Tails was dead, his heart felt as if it had been rended in two, and there was nothing he could do.

In Fangs hideout two people stood watching the horrible movie play out. "I hope Sonic is going to be ok, I really do. So Fang is everything ready?" Tails turned to Fang as he undid the harness that had been carefully hidden beneath his fur so to distribute his weight when dropped, it worked well, but Tails feared for Sonic, feared for all of them, they were tough, they were Freedom Fighters, he was sure they would make it through. Fang nodded and Tails sighed, he went over and sat in a rough wooden chair as Fang took the only clothing he had ever wore, his red and white sneakers, and pair of gloves and tossed them into the fire, Fang pulled the bottle of dye and got to work, when he was through, no one would recognize him. It was a few hours later and the work was finally done, Tails looked into the full length mirror and could barely comprehend what he was looking at, his twin tails had been first to go and were now bound together by thin wire appearing as a single large tail. His entire body was now snow white save the black tip at the end of his tail, and nose, his teeth had been filled down to give his formerly dull canines a sharpness that appeared frightening. Finally a cap was put on his right canine to make it stick out just slightly when he grinned in a manner the same as Fang, the idea being he was now to pass as Fangs half brother. A half wolf half ermine, and a mercenary in training, that was the back story, and as Tails started working on the voice modulator using Fangs lab Fang walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is going to be hard, but you're going to need a new name, and if you're supposed to pass as family you're going to need to start calling me by my name instead of my nickname, so from now on call me Nack, and I will call you….." Fang waited for a few moments as Tails thought of a name to use when at last one came to mind, he smiled grimly before responding. "You can call me Stoat .T. Wullfe" Nack gave a grin as he left behind the newly christened Stoat, he was preparing a room for him, and couldn't help but worry whether his life would follow the same path his own had. He prayed that it didn't as he continued preparing the room Tails kept working, a cold feeling slowly easing its way down into the pit of his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

HeLOOOO out there folks. Another chapter up and about and I very much hope you enjoy it. But I need to give a shout out to two new reviewers CloakedViper and HealingHearts24. CloakedViper good to hear from you again, and hi there HealingHearts24! But let us not forget the exceptional Tamara the Hybridian. Thanks for reviewing again you fine fine fellows. Anyways I don't own Sonic or sega. (Sigh) Please read and review.

* * *

Amidst the pouring rain it was difficult to distinguish the tears drops from the water droplets, the ground was a mud laden mess as mourners gathered round the fresh dug grave dedicated to one taken all too soon, Miles "Tails" Prower. There was no body in the grave, only a coffin filled with the mementos of a life lived, a toolbox, photos, toys, as each item was dropped into the casket by a mourner who said there farewells as an unseen camera lay recording the event. Watching from a base unbeknownst to all was Fang the sniper, and Tails, still very much alive, though at a glance no one would see any connection between Tails and the one currently sitting next to Fang. They watched the screen as the coffin was shut and the hole filled in while the mourners moved inside out of the harsh rain, to recount a life that had left. The hut had belonged to Tails, Sally was crying into Bunnie's arms who was in turn doing the same. As a leader Sally had always kept up appearances to keep morale high, but now was a time to dark to bother with something which now seemed so trivial. Dulcy was a wreck and had taken to sleeping in Tails former hut, curled down on the floor.

Tails had been the only other Freedom Fighter to share the open skies with her, he understood what it meant to be free and it had given them a bond, a bond that was now breaking her heart. Antoine had become furious, anger was something so uncommon in him it had shocked the others; he swore he would avenge Tails, that no more of the youth of Mobius would fall if under his protection. Rotor spent most of his time alone in his workshop, but worst of all was Sonic, the others tried to comfort him but he would only walk past them, he was a living ghost suspended in a world of his own. He recounted his time spent with Tails, the chilidogs eaten and races run, but he treasured the talking the more he thought of it. The conversations had given insight to a world outside the one he saw, when they shared heartfelt conversations he got to see the world through Tails eyes, and Mobius never seemed so far gone, but now with such an innocence lost, the world seemed a far darker place, with storm clouds already above. Sonic sat down on the bed that had belonged to his little brother, he ran a hand along the cool white sheets, he smelled the air in the room, he could almost feel the presence, as if he were still here and if he turned around he would be standing there, some new invention in his arms. But no one else stood in the room as Sonic recounted his brothers last words, he wouldn't stop kicking, he would still fight with everything he had, just not yet, but soon a new day would dawn, for the first time in days Sonic spoke, though no one could hear it he made a vow. "Tails lil buddy. I'll make you proud, Mobius will be a place good enough for even someone as good as you. Robotnik will get his, I just hope wherever you are, your happy. Love you little bro, I'll see you someday, just not any day soon."

Tails had a look of guilt and anguish hanging on his features, his friends were hurting and he was the cause, it wounded him to think he could stop their pain by showing himself to them, but all that would achieve is death for Fang, himself and Mighty, so with heavy heart he stood from his seat. Fang watched him stand, he knew the pain, the guilt, but it couldn't be helped, he placed a hand on his snow white shoulder, and gave him a weak smile, Tails returned it with an even weaker smile. "Come on Stoat, let's hit the training room, get your mind off it. Afterwards I'll get you whatever you need for that voice changer thing." Tails nodded, he walked in the direction of the training room with Fang at his side when a question came to mind, he was quick to voice it. "Hey Fa..ermm Nack, why can't I join the freedom fighters? I mean not as Tails but as Stoat. Robotnik wouldn't put a hit on some nobody and maybe we can help take down Robotnik even sooner?" Fang thought it over for only half a second before responding. "No, wouldn't work. You would go towards Sonic, or someone would notice something, no disguise is ever perfect, and once you were caught you, me, and Mighty would probably get turned to paste. Also what was with that "we"? I told you Robotnik will kill us and anyone else if he finds out, I'm not gonna toss my life away. Now fists up and this time don't leave yourself so open after every punch you throw."

The sparing match was fast paced, blows being landed across Tails back from Fangs tail and the occasional glancing blow landed on Fangs sides. After only twenty minutes Tails was exhausted and breathing heavily, a few new bruises concealed under his fur as Fang was still circling, breathing only slightly louder heavier than normal when Tails gave the sign to stop for the day. Fang tossed a towel to him and Tails was quick to mop up the sweat and get his breathing back to normal, Fang was watching him and was impressed, he learned fast, maybe he would make a good partner. Fang had long ago resigned himself to Robotnik's rule, in his mind any move he made would end with Mighty dead, and if that happened then everything he did to protect him would have been meaningless. The people he'd dragged to Robotnik to be roboticized, the supplies he'd stolen from those who needed it, he had become a monster and had given up all hope, but for half a second when Tails had suggested it, the will to fight back had reappeared. This kid was something special, no doubt about it, hell maybe there was a future after Robotnik, and in that instant a fire of hope that had long ago died, started to smoulder.

Sonic looked up at the statue, Tails was smiling with a peace sign held above his head and twin tails emulating swaying in the breeze, it was a good statue. It had been about two weeks from the funeral, Robotnik had pushed hard and gained ground, but finally he was ready to start fighting back, with this in mind the gang had breached the border of Robotropolis and was prepared to ignite one of Robotnik's factories. "Sal just give me the signal and I'll juice over there and have that place turned into a barbecue!" Sally shook her head and motioned for the other to lean in close as she explained the finer points of her plan. "Sonic the reason were burning this factory is because he's been pumping out swat-bots like never before. Lucky for us Robotnik got careless and decided to fuel this building with an underground gas line, so when we burn it the fire will follow the gas all the way to the main reservoir and ignite it. First we have to open the valves so the factory and reservoir are connected openly, then you ignite it. Antoine is out opening all passage ways at the main reservoir so when this one factory burns everything connected to Robotnik's reservoir will go up to. So we wait till Antoine gives the signal then when you ignite the place Rotor drives us out the blast range as fast as he can. So any questions?" The others shook their heads and waited for the signal from Antoine, a sound suddenly hits the assembled group and shoulders tensed, the march of swat-bots, and as the mechanized hoard rounds the corner the group hides, the bots pass by oblivious and the group collectively exhale as they come out of hiding. The radio in Sally's vest buzzes to life, Antoine's voice comes out and the same anger as before is still in his voice. "Princess, ze valves are open, now let uz kick zat fat maniac down to where ze belongs. Ze grave." Sally gave a nod and in a blur Sonic vanished from sight and the doors to the factory were soon one large hedgehog shaped hole the richer than they were before. The insides were dark and dreary, the plit of some leak echoed off the almost confined space, Sonic had the thermal charge in hand and was preparing to place it when a soft crunch was heard from behind, Sonic's back stiffened as he quickly whirled around and came face to face with someone he had never seen before.

His fur was thick and entirely white save a black tip, almost invisible in the limited light, he wore a collar with some bizarre metal box on the left side, Sonic couldn't figure out its purpose. He wore boots and gloves that looked eerily familiar to him, brown and white with a metal plate on the gloves, and at his waist was a loose hanging belt strapped with a pistol and multiple clips to fill it, his expression was grim and saddened but something looked almost familiar about it, then he spoke. "You, Sonic the hedgehog, my boss wants you alive and I gotta do what I gotta do to make a living. So sadly for you that means taking you out! Prepare for a beating hedgehog!" Sonic was surprised by the speed of the stranger, but it was nothing when compared to his own, Sonic found himself behind Stoat and was about to knock him out with a quick punch when a bullet whizzed right past his face grazing him as it impacted the concrete floor. Sonic took off fast, his body turning into a blue streak as he headed to where the bullet came from and quickly found himself on a catwalk looking at Fang the sniper. "Well if it isn't Sonic come to greet me, how nice. Sorry Hedgehog but I can't exactly stay to play with you!" With that Fang leapt over the railing and using his tail to soften his impact hit the ground, but when he turned his head upwards Sonic was already there tapping his foot impatiently. "Fang you scuzzball, shoulda known you'd turn up sooner or later. So what's Robotnik paying these days, a discount on your use of the Roboticizer?" Fang was smiling and it made Sonic nervous, and when the velvety voice of him spoke up he instantly realized his mistake. "Oh but Sonic didn't you realize? This is a job for two." The thump on the back of his head sent him stumbling, but he quickly regained his footing to look at Fang standing next to the stranger, Fang with his arm cast around the stranger when he bellowed out in a rather showy manner. "Presenting my half-brother and mercenary in training, STOAT! You two are going to get well acquainted, now Sonic time to say goodbye."

Fang made a punch straight for Sonic's jaw but Sonic had recovered enough to dodge it. The kick to the gut from Stoat he wasn't fast enough for, he knew it was trouble fighting in such an enclosed space so chucking the thermal charge he made a beeline for the exit, Fang and Stoat quickly falling behind. Sonic found the outside far worse, swat-bots fired like mad as Sally, Bunnie and Rotor tried to hold them off, he smashed a bot just seconds before it killed Bunnie. "Come on, juice and jam time, let's get out of here!" Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Rotor ran for the vehicle that Rotor had brought when a swat-bot lifted its laser and was an instant from vaporizing Sonic, when its head was turned into a sizzling mess of wires and circuitry. Looking upwards as the gang clambered into the vehicle Sonic saw Fang and Stoat on board Fangs sky bike, but in Stoats hands was his pistol and it had been aimed directly at the bot, it was a sense of deja-vu, it reminded him of Tails, but as Sonic jumped in to the vehicle and they took off he was left with many unanswered questions on his mind, just who was this Stoat, and why had he saved him? Tails and Fang were heading back to their base, the job Robotnik had given them failing miserably, exactly as Tails and Fang had planned. Though hitting Sonic was difficult for Tails he knew he had to make it look real, he also knew he would have a tough time explaining saving Sonic's life to Robotnik, luckily he could easily claim he had shot at Sonic and the bot had gotten in the way, still it had been close. Both had survived their first encounter, and the acting Tails and Fang had done was excellent, so even with Robotnik watching from his camera's he wouldn't be able to tell what had truly transpired, and currently Sonic was wondering just that as well as many other things.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slight delay ol buddy ol pals, was away from the computer and had not the means. But I am happy to say I'm back and I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and continue (or begin) to review, and if you don't may all your Jell-o be of the blue variety. (Because it tastes wrong) Anyways another monumental thank you to my reviewers, CloakedViper, HalfWright, Tamara the Hybridian, and HealingHearts24, stay classy. without further distraction I don't own Sonic or sega.

* * *

The rain came down in a sheet of hardened grey, the clouds almost seemed to pulsate with an unending hatred for the lone figure who stood in the rain. Fang couldn't recall how he got here, but he knew that there was a reason, so turning quickly his boot marking the mud around him and producing a slapping sound he stood face to face with the Chaotix. The look of hate in their eyes stabbed at his heart, but as always he steeled himself against it. He put on the mask, the act which had become his life, how he loathed it, and yet he could act so much easier with it, almost as if viewing another in third person. The cocky demeanor the rampant greed, it was so easy to believe it was who he truly was, for it was all he wished for them to believe, and as he opened his mouth and words came out the Chaotix fell over dead, one by one, Fang rushed to their sides, act in tatters, fear ripping through his heart like a chainsaw. Robotnik's terrible visage suddenly fills the open air and his words rumble like a terrible thunder. "You did care, awwwww how cute. But I can't have questioning minions who might get confused so Fang, it seems your usefulness is at its end!" He saw the image pull a match, and then in an instant of horror he realized the rain had a smell, and he felt his fur and flesh burn in agony as he bolted upright in bed, eyes wide as saucers.

His breathing came out quick, he was cold and in a sweat as he tried to slow his breathing, he heard a creak of footsteps and flung himself out of bed drawing his gun in an instant and screaming down the hall. "Come OUT ROBOTNIK, DIE like a Man you FUCK!" His voice was full of furry and fear but the one that returned had his heart slowing back towards normal. "Nack calm down, it's me. It's Ta..Stoat, and put the gun away so I can stop hiding behind the wall." No sooner had Nack complied than Tails peeked his head into the doorframe and stepped into Nack's room. His room was extremely fine, a rug of finest quality, famous pictures and paintings, and a bed big enough to fit ten, yet one look told Tails how dissatisfied Fang was with it all. As he walked over to sit with Nack on the edge of the bed he passed a mirror and couldn't help but remark how hard it was for him to remember what he used to look like, it having been two months since his supposed funeral. He sat next to Fang and placed a hand on his shoulder and quickly noticed the cool sweat which he had been in. He made an educated guess as he tried to calm the rooms' owner. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, but with nightmares sometimes it's better to share. Something Sonic told me a long while ago." Tails cocked an eyebrow and waited, when Fang turned towards him with a sigh and a far off gaze as he started. "Kid what am I going to do with you? I just did what I was told, I did it for so long I had accepted it, and then you come along and open old wounds. The Chaotix were my family, hell the only family I ever knew beside my sister and she…well let's say we were never exactly close. I tried to protect them, to protect Mighty but, I just ended up hurting them all and maybe if I had tried to do something I could have…kept us together. I'm not used to thinking things through, Robotnik had everything over me and it pushed me down till I couldn't even see any light, so I became another of his robots, I just did. Then you show me maybe there could be something else, well its finally time to do something, I won't survive another year of being Robotnik's lackey, and I don't just mean getting spindashed in half. Come on Stoat, you're going to help me build something, then after that, well I think some much overdue revenge might be in order, delivered express at bullet point." He stood and a new determination shone in his eyes, a determination that hadn't been there for a long time, and as Tails followed him he couldn't help but chuckle to himself over how much his friend had changed, and then it struck Tails how he had thought of Fang as a friend, a smile graced his lips as the two continued towards the workshop.

"Nicole Bring me up the file again and make it snappy." Sonic impatiently tapped his foot as he waited to yet again look over all files they had about Nack the Weasel. "Completed my main hedgehog. Nack. T. Weasel, birthday unknown, known relatives, Nick the Weasel: Confirmed, and Stoat . T. Wullfe: Unconfirmed. Former member of Chaotix detectives agency. Fled after betrayal of group. List of Crimes is ready for viewing but not listed due to length. Known aid to Robotnik. Currently wanted. Location unknown, extremely dangerous, proficient with firearms, hand to hand, and has an unknown level of mechanical knowledge." Sonic thought over it, he had heard to file a few times before, read the one on his physical characteristics, even looked over the list of his crimes. Still something wasn't right with his new partner, and he was looking into figuring out what it was, the file on Stoat was itself empty of anything but the info Sonic had given, letting out a sigh he realized that only one more step might lead to further clues, and he absolutely hated the idea. A visit to the floating island to have a word with the Chaotix, which also meant a very likely confrontation with a very territorial echidna, giving a sigh Sonic moved vanished in a blur to inform Sally where he was going. In the wake of papers that were cast into the air, one drifted over a picture which Sonic had, had framed, Tails smiling on Sonics back.

Some hours had passed in the workshop within Fangs hideout, and twice Fang had to leave to get components required, Fang grew more nervous with each second, he had contemplated this device for a long time, but had neither technical knowledge, nor a means to gain the technical knowledge. In addition if Robotnik had ever discovered the thought all involved, Mighty and himself would have wound up dead. Tails wiped sweat from his brow and looked over the device which looked similar to a small engine, turning a dial he tested the radio powered explosive he had around a melon, when he pushed the trigger he was jubilant in the fact that a pinkish shower hadn't filled the room. He quickly replaced the radio explosive with several others, and when all of them proved to not explode so long as his device was active he gave a fist pump of triumph into the open air, and Fang stared in disbelief. The one thing other than his own cowardice that hung over Fangs head was removed, if the jamming device could get in range of Mighty then he could finally end it, put a stop to the one who had reduced his life to lies and loneliness. He had to think though, he couldn't simply deliver it, he was less than welcome on the island, a single sign of him and the Chaotix would charge in the manner of wildebeests, he rubbed a hand on his purple temples, the fur scrunching as he tried to think. The obvious solution of sending Tails had risks, and it was these he contemplated. If Sonic had informed the group they would be no better off, in addition Knuckles was paranoid of everyone so he would get an unpleasant welcome regardless. He stood pondering when he heard the engines on his Marvelous Queen start and instantly found himself jumping in beside Tails. "I don't appreciate you trying to take my ride you know." Fang sneered out but Tails had grown used to the act and saw he wasn't bugged in the least before replying. "You were just going to think of reasons not to go so I thought I'd take it myself. You coming? Are you sure its.." Fang cut him off with a simple look and the meaning was perfectly clear to Tails, he had waited long enough, it wasn't a wise move, but one of necessity, he would lay down his case and see what the Chaotix thought of it all, if nothing else it promised to be a very interesting trip. First though Fang picked up Tails out of the driver's seat and placed him in the back while he hopped over the seat and gripped the controls in his gloved hands, after all the Marvelous Queen was his baby and he wasn't willing to let anyone else drive it just yet.

The floating island was a serene place, all manner of climates could be found on it and any preference achieved with a bit of work, the breeze was warm and the air almost clear of any trace of pollution, though the occasional waft came up from Robotropolis. On this island paradise a building not entirely unremarkable was present, gray stone with a haphazardly painted sign stating the Chaotix detective agency, a large window with a few pictures hung in it much to the constant annoyance of the Chaotix. "Charmy I told you to take down those pictures, people will think were running a daycare!" Vector screamed at the bee who just flew by overhead completely ignoring the angered cries of the croc. Espio attempted, and it was an attempt to meditate, but due to the loud bellowing of Vector he was pulled out of any form of concentration which he had mustered. Opening his eyes he turned a slight glare onto Vector as he spoke, attempting to sound ominous. "Vector, if you don't stop that annoying racket you're causing I'll steal your walkman next time you fall asleep and hurl it off the island." Vector gulped and immediately gave a sigh of defeat and started removing the pictures which had been taped to the window himself. Mighty was napping on the couch all throughout the proceedings and no amount of sound nor force could wake him before he wanted to be awaken. As vector peeled off the pictures most of them poorly drawn depictions of Charmy saving someone while the Chaotix appeared dumbfounded he realized one of them had a something stuck on the reverse of the paper.

Vector grunted as he tried to separate the two items fearing Charmy had gotten another file stuck to one of his pictures when the two came apart. It was a photo but a collection of glue and dirt distorted it to the point of unrecognizability, Vector plucked Charmy out of the air and pointed to the photo. "Charmy, you know what this is?" The bee looked puzzled and tried to make out the image before shaking his head and replying. "Sorry Vector no idea. I found the paper in the old closet so it could be anything. Here give it here I know!" With the loud outburst Vector found the bee seizing the photo in his hands and retrieving a damp cloth along with some soap, and vigorously scrubbed at the photo, by this point Espio had become intrigued so he stood next to Charmy who scrubbed at it and Vector who stood waiting for the picture to be revealed. Mighty stirred and opening a groggy eye noticed Charmy trying to clean something, Mighty instantly did a double take as Charmy fixing a mess was about as abnormal as things could get. His little voice suddenly cut above with a slight success and cheer to his voice. "Hey it's a photo of us look there's Vectors arm, most of Mighty and..wait give me a minute! Done!" Charmy smiled as he wiped the last bit of grit from the photo but the smile soon fell from his face as did the curious faces of the others. Vector stood dancing in the background to some song, Mighty had arms crossed and a small grin stood in the centre with Charmy over head and Espio sitting with crossed legs to Vectors right. That was not what caused faces to fall, behind Mighty, with a grin highlighting one elongated fang was Nack the Weasel, making a pair of rabbit ears just behind Mighty's head. Mighty took hold of the photo and placed it in the trash, and when he talked his voice was a somber one. "Come on lets go outside and get some exercise, the past is the past and its where some things should stay." As they walked out the front door Charmy stayed behind for but a moment and held a face of sad remembrance as he picked up the photo and placed it into his pocket before running off to join his friends. After all, the air was fine, the weather great and there always lay a chance for brighter tomorrows, with that cheerful thought Charmy took once more to the skies and thought he saw an object slowly making its way towards them, and his thoughts remained on it for but a moment, before the fun of the outdoors consumed all his thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I seem to have updated quicker this time. HAHA. Now I would like to say this has been great having you good folks review me, and to you non reviers, I would certainly appreciate . Well If not I at least hope you enjoy it. To my faithful reviers HalfWright, CLoakedViper, The Forgery of cow 71, Tamara the Hybridian, and HealingHearts24 a massive thank you. Also If you have constructive criticism I would like to hear it, because I have reread this chapter a few time and I want to here your opinionof it, but It will hopefully hold up with the others. I don't own Sonic or Sega and let the show begin. :)

* * *

The engines roar was fierce as the red biplane cut through a cloudless sky, as if a knife through crystalline waters, the massive chunk of rock stood ahead, the hedgehog's destination. Pushing the throttle he soared towards the floating island, the sheer immensity of it causing him to whistle in appreciation. Sonic looked over the many zones that separated the island, and finding the one he was looking for, the Mushroom Hill zone started to tilt the plane's nose to begin his descent. Sonic's thoughts travelled back to Stoat, something was off about him, something felt familiar and yet he was certain he had never before seen him or heard the name. Maybe it was the kick he had given to Sonic that made him suspicious because, thinking back to it, it hadn't been as hard as it should have been, was he holding back? If he was holding back why, what would Fang have to do with him, he had heard him say he was his half brother, so why no appearance until now, something was off and Sonic hoped the Chaotix would be able to shed some light on it. Thinking about Stoat he recalled the metal contraption on his neck, what was it? Question followed question in the hedgehogs mind until he decided it was best to push them all aside until he got to the Chaotix and engaging the landing gear Sonic brought the plane down for a landing in a spacious field. The landing was bumpy, and Sonic found himself bouncing rapidly as the plane rolled to a stop, the rough landing reminded him of how smooth his landing normally were, but that had been because he wasn't the pilot those times. A sorrowful expression went across Sonic's face as he remembered Tail's and his final words to continue fighting, he tried not to dwell on it but nightly he found himself racing the hangman and always falling a few seconds short. He shook the thoughts off and proceeded to move towards the house he knew to belong to the Chaotix and moving at his current speed he should be there shortly.

Tail's swallowed hard, he was nervous, he'd seen Knuckles plenty of times but he couldn't remember him ever being this intimidating. Fang stood at his side and had a calm expression on that belied the racing heart that threatened to burst out of his chest, if he could convince Knuckles the others would be easy, but it was a mighty big if. Knuckles stood with crossed arms as he stared down the two before him, he recognized Fang, but the one with snow white fur was a mystery to him, he gave a smirk as he called out voice loud and menacing. "So Fang, you finally came home I see. Robotnik kick you out of Robotropolis and you thought you could just come back? Ha, I'll through you and your little friend off the island and straight back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" Knuckles flew at them in a quick dash fist held forward ready to impact Fang's face when a swift quick to his gut sent him off course, though he quickly regained his footing, he saw the one with white fur leg still outstretched. Knuckles was shocked, he was definitely fast, but Knuckles was confident, then when the voice of the other called out Knuckles listened for some sign of who he was. "Knuckles we don't want to fight. Mighty is in danger and we have something here to help him! Trust us we don't want to hurt the island." Knuckles scoffed, Fang helping Mighty, he was a traitor to all of them and he was about to get a very rude answer as to what happened to traitors when Fang did something unexpected, he tossed his gun to the ground. Tails looked at Fang with a questioning eyebrow for a moment before tossing his own gun down, Knuckles looked confused and his confusion only deepened when Fang next spoke. "Knuckles you have no reason to trust me. The backpack I'm carrying has a device for blocking signals and I want you to give it to Mighty, whether or not we do it doesn't matter. But if you don't do it there's a good chance Mighty will die! You can look the device over yourself, but get it to Mighty as soon as possible!" With the words out Fang tossed the backpack straight at Knuckles who caught it, he had half expected it to explode and when it didn't he looked back but both Fang and the accomplice had fled, along with the weapons which had been picked off the ground.

Sonic watched the exchange and when Fang and Stoat fled into the woods Sonic followed in a blue streak and quickly moved to intercept them. Pushing through the woods in a hurry towards where Fang had parked the Marvelous Queen, Tails began asking the question that was also plaguing Fang's mind. "Do you think Knuckles will give it to Mighty?" Fang hoped so, he knew Knuckles, or at least had known him, the Knuckles he knew would have done it, he just hoped he hadn't changed too much. With a final push both Fang and Stoat entered the clearing where the Marvelous Queen was parked, but just in front of it stood a blue hedgehog tapping his foot impatiently. "Hey Fang fancy meeting you here. You to Stoat, now if you two don't mind how about you give up and come with me, I've got some questions and you're both needed to answer them." Sonic disappeared in a blur and Fang quickly looked around while Stoat jumped into the air and performed a quick kick at the open air. Sonic skidded back to avoid the kick, his jaw was almost on the floor, this Stoat actually guessed where he was going to attack from? It was impossible, no one could tell where he had ever been going to strike before, chalking it up to luck Sonic decided to try again and another kick was leveled at where his head was about to be, Sonic skidded to a stop face to face with Stoat and called out, voice clearly agitated. "Who are you?! How do you know where I'm going to be huh!? Your hiding something and I want to know what it is!" Sonic charged more ferocious this time, Fang used his tail to catapult himself towards the marvelous queen as Stoat leveled a kick this time connecting it straight with the side of Sonic's head sending him into a roll which he quickly collected himself from. Stoat called out, a smug grin fakely plastered on his face. "It's your feet! You point in the direction you're going to attack from before you move. Now, Sonic it's time for you to disappear!" The gun appeared in his hand quickly and Sonic started zigging and zagging wildly to try and avoid the bullets which now fired at him. Tails was careful and so nervous he was sweating, if he shot Sonic he would feel terrible, but he had to keep up the act. Sonic focused on Stoat and leapt into the air and leveled a homing attack at him only to be blocked by the Marvelous queen now fully in the air. Giving an impressive leap Tails launched himself at the craft and only was just short of the rim when Fangs hand snatched around his wrist and kept him attached. As the Marvelous Queen gained altitude Sonic watched angrily as they left and tried to follow but soon found himself at the islands edge with only open air in front of him, he watched as Stoat was pulled into the craft and for a fraction of a second he thought he was saw a flash of orange on him, but he quickly dismissed to only being a reflection of the sun. Turning back and grumbling to himself he set himself towards the original point to his visit, the Chaotix.

Knuckles had gone insane, that was the general conclusion of the Chaotix as they heard his story of Fang and the white furred stranger. The backpack lay on the table in their office and none of them were keen to open it and find an explosive as they all expected. Vector was the first to speak. "So Knux you saying Fang just showed up with some helper no one's ever heard of before, gave you a backpack and said it was supposed to block some sort of signal, and for what we have no idea. Then Fang, Fang the same guy who betrayed all of us for cash said if it didn't get to Mighty he would die. Knux I think you have been tricked again and we should toss whatever's in the pack out to sea before it blows a chunk out of the island." Knuckles was about to agree when Espio voiced his point of view in the calm manner that was natural to him. "Vector I think you are incorrect. If Fang wanted to harm us he wouldn't send a package of this sort where we knew it was from him because he would have known it was unlikely for us to trust it. The reason for his doing so is quite unclear, but I feel it is unlikely to be of a harmful nature. We should open it immediately and ensure it is a signal jammer with haste." Charmy was left scratching his head which left only Mighty with which the whole problem was centered around, his mind was a mess. Fang had been like a brother, the betrayal was brutal and left Mighty in great pain, so why now should Fang try to help him, it made no sense to him. Giving out a loud sigh Mighty took the pack and unfastened the straps without another thought and pulled the metallic object out. A note fell out along with the device and Mighty quickly flipped it over and read it aloud.

"To Mighty and the Chaotix. Mighty I had hoped to deliver this message in person, but was, as I had suspected I might be, forced to face Knuckles. I can only hope he brought you the signal jammer. Mighty, Robotnik planted a bomb under your shell some time ago, and has used it as leverage to force me to do his jobs. I tried to do something, but the threat of your death constantly stayed my hand. I was under his control, until a while ago I met someone who put together the jamming device, I can only hope it will work. I'm going to fight Robotnik now, no more hiding and no more lying. Caotix every second I spent apart from you was a form of torture; you were and are my one true family. I hope one day we can look back as what has happened, as we all sit together and discuss our lives, but I fear that this mission I'm going to embark on will likely be my last. My partner, Stoat will be in grave danger until Robotnik is destroyed, and so fearing for his safety, after knocking him unconscious I circled back and dropped him off at the old clubhouse, please take care of him and whatever you do don't let anyone know about this letter or that Stoat is with you. Now a couple words for each of you. Charmy you crazy bee, did you finally manage to annoy Vector to death? Hope your still as good as I remember you being and remember, size is no problem, just means people will have a harder time catching you. Espio, remember that keeping a calm attitude is important but if you don't show emotion now and then you'll only regret it when you no longer have a chance. Also I would like to mention that during our last sparing match, I let you beat me. HA! I leave with an undefeated record. Vector, your taste in music is abysmal, and it's just another reason I like you the way you are. I enjoyed the times we stayed up and listened to music together until the morning, I just wish you had had a better playlist. Knuckles, you are a hardass. It's what makes you such a good guardian and I'm sure wherever your family might be watching from they are proud. Mighty, you were a brother, I can't express how much I owed you, I hope when you think of me you attempt to do so in a positive light. Goodbye, and I'm sorry. Nack. T. Weasel. PS. Burn after reading" Mighty was shocked and the room was silent as the grave when Vector picked up the note and with a quick puff incinerated it as had been asked, the flames flickered as ash rained down on the table. Charmy was blubbering up above and even Espio wiped across his face, the Chaotix along with Knuckles stood and made their way towards the old clubhouse, Mighty carrying the backpack and jammer with him.

Tails head felt groggy, he felt as if he was in six places at once, and when he called out to Sonic then remembering, Fang, he was met only with a dull echo as he stood and heard the approaching footsteps of the Chaotix, plus one very stunned hedgehog who had met them on the way and heard a mind blowing tale. Yet far off in Fangs base, the solitary purple wolf weasel, tightened the straps on his boots, attached a knife to its side as he prepared. He slung the sniper rifle over his should and his magnum was freshly polished, he gave a hearty sigh and with racing heart took off towards Robotropolis assured of one fact, one way or another it was going to end. With Sonic again facing Stoat face to face he was about to renew their battle, and Stoat had already taken up a fighting position, when the Chaotix stepped between them and an explained what Fang had said in the note. Stoat's eyes went huge as he yelled out loud. "We have to go after him, he's going to get himself killed! Come on we can't let him die!" Knuckles already placed a hand on his shoulder silence him before saying in a far less menacing voice than before. "We already decided your right. If Fang thinks he can run off and play hero without the rest of us then he's crazier than I thought!" With that the entire group rushed to catch up with Fang. The entire time Tails couldn't help but think how nice it was to be close to Sonic again, even if he didn't know who he was, still he had to focus, because it seemed, the final assault on Robotroppolis had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter is up and I really hope you enjoy it. Also I had some new reviewers Echo the fox, and Azerite Productions. Along with a wonderfully classical reviewer HealingHearts24. I don't own sonic or sega please read and review.

* * *

It had started to rain, but not in a pounding fashion that Fang always associated with the rain, for once he found it pleasant, almost a cleansing experience as he crept through the streets of Robotropolis. His body felt light, his steps seemed softer, and the smell and feel of rain distracted him but momentarily from his purpose, the end of Robotnik. The swat-bots passed him without pause, it angered him, he wanted the fight, not for the violence but to prove the waiting had not been pointless, yet judging from the response Robotnik's surveillance network had missed his visit to the floating island. Just another thing he had done wrong, he could have moved sooner, quickly pushing the thought aside he continued onwards, eyes set like stones as he walked slowly and unimpeded to Robotnik's citadel, the heart of his tyranny and of all Fangs sorrows.

On the opposite end of the city the Chaotix, Sonic and Stoat met heavy resistance, the bots poured from the alleys, rooftops and every dark corner of Robotropolis, their advances met on the rainslicked streets by the group. The mechanized hoard was pushed back, the spin-dashes, punches, kicks, and hail of gun fire pushing them back. A bots chest burst from the impact of one of Knuckles punches, oil mixing with the rain, as Sonic tore through four that had stood in line with another well aimed spin dash, Vector wreathed the ones before him in flame as Espio periodically reappeared to deliver an impressive attack before vanishing again. Mighty and Stoat stood side by sidewith Charmy floating up above, Stoat firing his gun and making several well aimed shots while Mighty would throw any that would get to close and Charmy would dive-bomb , the mechanical slaughter continued as the group continued to press deeper and deeper into the heart of Robotropolis.

Fang looked up at the impressive citadel, the curved walls, the grey metal, the reek of pollution, though lessened by the rain still ever present, distant noises reached his ears, metal grinding or perhaps being destroyed, he paid it no particular heed. His fur was soaked, and matted against himself as he walked through the front door and entered into the dark heart of Robotnik's control, he was in no rush so he looked around at the grey walls which surrounded him as he placed one foot in front of the other and listened to the deep echoing thud his boots made on the floor. He wondered if Tails would be alright, once Robotnik was dead he could return to his old life, something he had desperately wanted for himself for so many years it seemed. His thoughts turned to the Chaotix, of Charmy and Vector, of Espio and Mighty, even Knuckles, how would their lives be with Robotnik gone, he was torn from his thoughts when finally the event he had waited for finally occurred, the bot nearby turned and opened fire, Fang smirked as ages of aggression were released.

"Sonic come on we need to hurry!" Knuckles voice was aggravated as he and the group had already started running towards Robotnik's citadel as Sonic finished off the few remaining bots in the area they had been in. "Yeah cool it Red, I'm comin. Don't know why, Fangs probably setting us up again and you fell for it. Least I'll get an excuse to mess with egg belly." As Sonic quickly caught up Stoat looked at him and Sonic noticed being this close to him the general concern in his eyes, as well as a deep pain, Sonic sighed and just continued forwards as his and Stoats eye contact broke. This time it was Espio speaking and although his voice was cool, a note of indignation found its way into his words. "Sonic Fang could have thought of far better ways to lure us into this trap. The note was too personal even for the Fang we had thought we knew to have written. Let us hurry and hope we aren't too late."

No sooner had Fang torn the first bot in half using his combat knife than had an alarm sounded and countless more proceeded to come out of the woodwork, or as the base was largely metallic the metalwork. They had clogged the hall he had been about to venture into, the metallic frames forming a wall, Fang was calm, even as the first laser blast soared towards him and he narrowly avoided it, he remained calm. The lasers lit the hall with an eerie red glow as shot after shot was levelled at Fang who had now drawn his gun and opened fire, using his tail to fling himself out of the path of oncoming laser fire. The oil flew and ran down the hall as their numbers dwindled, Fang breathed heavily as a blast skimmed his left arm drawing a thin line of blood that mixed with the oil. The fight continued until forced to reload he tossed the gun back into his holster and with a large push from his tail bowled into the bots still arrayed. The steel plates from his gloves bashed into the metallic heads and the sound of sizzling circuitry filled the air as he levelled an impressive kick knocking three bots down as he continued forwards, another laser burst caught him off guard and with a quick pivot he dodged only suffering another glancing blow drawing blood from his cheek as he winced and continued his battle. He pushed forwards, reloading his gun when he found time and using his hand to hand when he did not have the time, he slowly made it to the elevator which had been disabled, ignoring the numerous near misses and glancing blows he pushed the doors open and jumped onto the wire which hung over the pitch black abyss. Wrapping his tail around the wire he started to climb as in the distance the sound of another fight was heard, just entering into the same citadel as Fang.

The Chaotix and Sonic looked stunned at the chaos Fang had caused, still sparking mechanical husks, oil oozing down walls, Stoat knew how capable Fang really was when not faking his fights, always losing by slim margins, he was a phenomenal fighter, and no longer having reason to hide it stunned the others. They rushed forwards, more bots coming to fill the hall, they stood on the corpses of their mechanical brothers neither caring nor understanding, and just like there mechanical brothers they were cut down. Tails nerves tore at him, he hoped they wouldn't be too late, hoped and prayed as they rushed forwards, Tails thought of Sonic as a brother, and strange as it had become he now found himself thinking of Fang as one to, he needed to protect him, needed to save him just like he had done.

Robotnik watched the monitors while grinding his teeth in raw hatred so powerful Snively stood trembling by his side, Fang had finally betrayed him, he would use Mighty as leverage and if that failed he would simply kill him, after all it would be no great loss to him. What was more concerning was the most hated hedgehog following after him, he had focused his attention so much on the object of his obsessions he had failed to note how close Fang had finally gotten to him until with a loud bang the door to his control room was blown and in the entrance was a purple half wolf half weasel, with murder in his eyes. Snively cowered behind Robotnik as the two stared, both thoughts murderous, and both full of hate.

For the group moving up the elevator had been easy, Charmy flew, Espio and Knuckles climbed up the wall, Sonic ran up with Stoat on his back, only Vector had trouble and had to be airlifted by Charmy who upon reaching the top collapsed with exhaustion once Vector hopped off. All the while travelling up the voices from the control room echoed through the shaft, not all the words were intelligible but an unprecedented amount of swearwords were present. With the top reached Sonic sped ahead Stoat still on his back just in time to hear the heated words between Robotnik and Fang. "YOU ROBOTIC FREAK OF NATURE! I HOPE WHEREVER MONSTERS LIKE YOU GO WHEN YOU DIE IS NICE BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO BE SPENDING AN ETERNITY THERE!" Sonic was at the doorway and he had no time to do anything but watch as Fang drew his magnum and Robotnik drew his hidden laser gun and the two fired, Fang being just a second faster the bullet sailed in the air and implanted itself in the skull of the mad dictator. The bits of blood and oil flew out as the fat body fell backwards crushing Snively beneath the enormous weight, chunks of skull and metal sprinkling onto the cold floor like a grisly snowfall. It all seemed in slow motion, and at last Fang dropped his on the ground a smile and tear escaping his face as he whispered into the open air, that it was finally over.

The Chaotix rushed in and saw Fang standing, covered in cuts but still much alive, and they ran to him and encircled him in a group hug, Stoat joining in, with Sonic standing looking over the defeated body of his long-time nemesis, it appeared a happy ending had been reached, when on the screen came an image of Robotnik's face, smiling like a demon dreaming of hell. "Ahhh Sonic and your wretched furball freedom fighters. Don't look so surprised, you didn't really think you could kill me did you! Oh but don't worry, I am truly dead, yes this is nothing more than a recording. Don't worry though I left you with a parting gift, something I rigged up, a real "dead hand" hahahahhaaaa. You see my base is rigged to overheat and explode if my heart ever stopped. Which means all those worthless roboticized junk heaps are about to be incinerated along with the entirety of Robotropolis. Farewell Sonic, enjoy the wasteland you helped create. HAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAA!" A countdown appeared on screen, five minutes, enough time for Sonic to escape, but at the cost over everyone, the hugs and cheers died, and only horror and despair filled the face present.

The ticks of time, like sand in an hourglass heralding their doom, Sonic wouldn't leave the Chaotix, no matter how much they asked to leave them behind, suddenly Fangs eyes lit up and he gave the faintest smile, but his eyes spoke of no pleasure as he voiced his realization. "I think there's a safe room on the lower levels, if we can get to it we can all survive the blast." The eyes lit up with hope for themselves, but despair for all the others, all the countless lives that would be lost, they decided to save what they could and proceeded down to the room, all monitors in the base showing how much time was left. When they reached a large open doorway with bulkhead already open and great translucent walls the group sombrely moved to enter, as the monitors displayed only sixty seconds. Fang had led them and had gained a fair lead in front of the group Sonic at his side, It was unexpected, the elbow of Fang ran into Sonic's gut and knocked the wind out of him as Fang used his tail to jet forwards and before anyone could realize, jet into the safe room and click the button at the side lowering the massive bulkhead into place, Fang ensconced in an unbreakable room, the other left outside.

Fang rushed to the console within, he only had 55 seconds left to do this, he was confident he could do it, he found what he was looking for and gave the order, furiously clicking the keys until it was done, the monitor said 30 seconds left, it would hopefully be enough to say goodbye. He walked to the intercom to communicate with those outside the room, the looks of furry and hurt on their faces evident, Fang thought it funny and appropriate that even right up till the end he should keep them guessing just who he really was, but when he spoke in to the intercom they finally had their answer. "I've vented the reactor into this room; it should be able to contain the explosion. If I unseal the door the command will be cancelled, so I think it's time to say goodbye. Goodbye and sorry for everything I've done, hopefully this will partially make up for it. Goodbye Charmy, I wish I could get the chance to see you grow. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. Espio I want to say you're the wisest person I've met. Vector, you rock, plain and simple, keep being yourself and people will keep liking you. Knuckles your braver than most of us put together, I wouldn't have trusted anyone else with guarding the floating island. Sonic you are reckless, rude, and without a doubt the greatest hero Mobius has ever known. Mighty you were like a brother, I'm sorry I left, I wish there had been another way, I wish so many things could have gone differently. Last, Tails, there's no point hiding any longer, you have your life back, I hope you don't waste it because you never know when things might end. You were the friend I didn't deserve, who saved me from what I had been for so long, thank you, you were all more than I could ever have deserved thank you…and goodbye." Through the glass they saw the tears coming down his face, the mask gone with no trace to be found, emotion choked his voice and through the glass he motioned for them to move away from the glass, and as they fled down the hall Fang at last looked back at his life and smiled.

5 seconds, he remembered the day he met the Chaotix, remembered the warming sun and smell of a fresh and healthy Mobius. The look on Espio when he had bumped into him as a child. The day they found Charmy. Challenging Mighty to an arm wrestling duel and being sent almost through the table. He chuckled at the memory. 4 seconds Playing with Mighty, climbing trees with Espio, siniging with Vecotr when all the others kept telling them to stop. 3 seconds becoming a detective, the faces of the clients when they had solved there case and helped them. The party they had after their first case where Espio fell in the punch bowl. Mighty getting stuck in a tree when he tried to get the cat down. 2 seconds, lying alone and thinking of his friends, looking at the pictures he had smuggled with him when he had been forced to work with Robotnik. Hoping they were alright and that he would one day get to be with them again. 1 second, waking up in Tails bed, in the tiny hut with the concerned face of him. Teaching him to use a gun. Telling him about his nightmare when he had become Stoat. He looked back and a final great big smile filled his face along with a tear which ran down his cheek as the air inside the room ignited, leaving only a white hot glow brighter than the sun in the wake of its release, and the world seemed a darker place. A miniscule red dot vanishing from existence amidst the burning white as the world kept turning amidst a rainy day, the sun already starting to peak through the clouds.

* * *

WOW that was hard to write. Don't worry though the story isn't over, I really hope you enjoyed this and will continue to enjoy this story as it unfolds.


	9. Chapter 9

ITS Aliveeee. Oh I mean the story not Fang...That was cruel wasn't it? Ahh shucks. Anyways I want to give a crazy shout out to a couple of new reviwers. (Who are completely awesome) ROAR, and tails 147308. as well as the ever classical HonestHearts24 and Tamara the Hybridian. Oh and let us not forget a relatively new revier Echo the fox big hand for you and everyone else. Anyways let the games begin. I don't own sonic or sega. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

The hall was lit with the glow of the blast, the explosion echoed down just as the group fled into the light rain as the sun poked from behind black clouds. The silence that followed was louder than any explosion, the citadel that had long stood as the symbol of tyranny slowly collapsed into itself leaving deadened metal, and the tears shed for a friend. The group didn't move, they stared with eyes like empty pools, waiting for some movement to break the surface, and when none came, it was Tails who fell on his knees, head in his hands, and sobbed for the friend that was gone. His sobbing was soon picked up by Charmy, and Vector and Espio tried to conceal it but streaks ran down the cheeks, mixing with the rain. Mighty, head bowed had the occasional drop run down his nose onto the already moistened ground, as Knuckles scowled and wiped at his face with his arm. Sonic had tears forming, great tears that he blinked away as he walked to Stoats side and placed a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down, he whispered in his ear the name of his brother. "Tails?" and with a flinging of his arms Tails flung himself into Sonics chest and started weeping. Sonic wrapped his own arms and cried into Tails shoulder as the rain slowly started to sputter out, Sonic had his brother back, and all of Mobotropolis, and it was all thanks to someone he had thought of as an enemy, Fang had done what he himself had failed to do for so long. In the end he became the hero that no one expected, the one who had waged his own war alone for so long, and in the end had given his life for those who had never known the truth. There was nothing further to be done here, so picking each other up the slowly made their way to Knothole, to remember someone who had given so much for everyone, and had even given Sonic his brother back.

His head was clear, he remembered the room, remembered saying goodbye, remembered his final thoughts and then, this, where was he, and what the hell was with that fiddle music. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side and what he saw was far beyond what he had expected, a vast group of Mobians stood dancing barefoot on grass greener than any he had seen before, the air smelt sweet and the temperature was perfect. A stranger ran up to him and offered a hand, confused and with caution he grabbed the hand and was pulled to his feet as he noticed the fiddler dancing himself on top of a wooden crate as he played a tune. The stranger who was a young kid only about 14 was a raccoon with dark eye circles and a bright white smile as he shook Fangs hand. "Hi there mister! Welcome to Fiddlers Green, best place outside, inside, and topside of Mobius! Your Nack right, Nack. T. Weasel. You're just in time, come on!" He grabbed a hold of Nack's hand and rushed head first into the crowd of merry dancers, and Fang soon found himself overcome with the joyous atmosphere.

The walk to Knothole was solemn, the occasional sniffle from the members of the group serving as a reminder as to what was lost. Sonic stood next to Tails as they walked glancing at the white furred person who was his brother in all but blood, he feared if he should look away he would vanish again and he doubted his heart could take it. Just as Sonic feared for his own heart breaking Tails own heart was crumbling, Fang had saved him, saved all of Mobius and now he was dead, it wasn't fair. The more he thought the more his heart ached, Fang had finally had his friends back, and then sacrificed himself moments later, he did everything right but died anyways, it was an improper ending to the stories he had been told, the hero didn't die, it was wrong, it all seemed just plain wrong. The Chaotix could hardly process it, Fang had been good all along and had died to save them, suddenly all the ill thoughts they had had towards Fang became covered in guilt. The Passage to Knothole village was just ahead, the hollow tree which they would slide down to get back home, but as they one by one descended Tails couldn't help but wonder if this could ever be his home again.

Fang was confused, no, he was completely struck dumb by what he was hearing, so he waved his hand to silence the kid as the two sat on the grass and conversed, Fang spoke voice careful, trying to pick up on what exactly he was hearing. "So let me get this straight. I'm Dead?" A nod from the kid and Fang continued. "This place is the afterlife? If this place is the afterlife why isn't it massive, you know to hold the billions who have died?" The kid shook his head and was laughing a little as he replied. "This isn't THE afterlife it's A afterlife. There are a whole lot of different places you can go depending on what you believed in, how you died, and what you did with your life. This place is for people whose lives were hard, who had to hide emotions or struggle with friendship. Here you're never lonely, there's always singing and dancing, and as much as you can drink without ever getting a hangover. It's kind of like a place for the virtuous people who were never affiliated with a religion but died still trying to do good. Any other questions?" Fangs expression pulled into one of concentration where he tried thinking, and then he turned and asked. "Will my friends come here when they… go?" The kid shrugged and motioned that he didn't know, from what he had so far been told, maybe they would and maybe they wouldn't, was this really paradise after all?

Sonic looked up once he had gone down the shoot and waited on eggshells to see Tails come down after him, when he finally did he released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He looked at him, the white fur, single tail, fang, but he knew it was him, but the look on his face, it was heartbreak, he went to comfort him as the other came down the chute when he heard someone clear their throat loudly and possibly angrily. Sonic turned and there was Sally, she tapped her foot and her eyes were screaming anger and relief at his safe return, but when they landed on Tails still in the persona of Stoat her stance shifted and she was ready for combat. Sonic instantly stood between the two waving his hands, his voice trying to calm her. "Whoa Sal calm down he's on our side, its… actually how about we get the gang together then we can all tell everyone what went down at Robuttnik's fortress. Oh the Chaotix and Knuckles are here, you might want to give them a little space." Sally was bewildered, but slowly nodding she moved to gather the key Freedom Fighters as Sonic had asked. As the Chaotix came out of the chute Sonic led them to the central hut of Knothole village where they would wait until fully the Freedom Fighters were fully assembled and tell them the story.

Fiddlers Green was, as Nack was forced to admit, a wonderful place, the drinks flowed and no man he met was a stranger, they were simply people he hadn't gotten to know yet, the tales they told of captaining ships, and riding into battle, and of the loves they had known made a perpetual grin on his face. His mug never emptied as he spent the time amongst the hard drinkers and recounted his own story. They gave him pats on the back and laughed at the points that were heavy with irony, when he asked a question and the bar ran silent. "Hey, is there a way to visit the other afterlives?" The looks on the men's and women's faces grew somber, until one spoke up from the back. "No. There aint no way to talk with those who aren't here, no visits to family, no talking with friends, enjoy what you got and hope they wind up here is the best we can do. So we drink in paradise till snowfalls in hell hahahaha." The old squirrel with gray fur fell from his seat and appeared to pass out and the chatter and telling of stories quickly resumed. Fang stood and staggered from the bar, he would clear his head and there he slept the most peaceful sleep upon the grass, but peaceful though it was something was missing, and Fang knew exactly what it was.

The Freedom Fighters were assembled in a circle and at the centre stood Sonic, Stoat, Knuckles and the Chaotix, Antoine's and Sally's eyes continually drifted towards Stoat for fear he would suddenly attack, but Sally trusted Sonic's judgment, at least for the time being. Sonic cleared his throat, and decided he might as well dive straight in. "Everyone I have good news, the day has finally come that old blubber bolts is pushing up daisies!" Sally looked instantly at the Chaotix with an expression ready to explode with joy and when they nodded in reply the room lit with cheers. Bunnie was the one who yelled her voice cheerful but a note of sadness still present. "Yall that's great news sugar-hog, I just wish Tails were here celebrating with us. And…my Sonic why are smiling like you got a coat hanga wedged in your mouth?" Sonic's grin was almost frightening in how large it was, Sonic raised a hand and the cheers quieted down again as he tried to contain the excitement in his voice. "I'm happy you said that Bunnie, because I know Tails would enjoy this day to. So that's why I went ahead and brought him!" The look of shock was like and explosion and eyes darted around searching for a miracle when suddenly a small and much missed voice spoke out as Stoat removed the metal collar from his neck. "Hi everyone, I really missed you and…." Tears were already welling up again in Tails eyes, for the return of his friends and for the thought of everything Fang had given him, suddenly like a damn breaking they ran up to him and Tails felt himself crushed beneath waves of hugs.

Fang awoke to the smell of apple pie; it smelt better than any he had ever smelled before, moving towards the scent he found a kind old lady who promptly passed him a slice as he sat with his back against the whitewashed wall of her home to enjoy it. It tasted warm and decadent, it was truly the apex of fine food and he savored every bite. It was a paradise, the weather was wonderful again, the sky a shade of blue difficult to describe and the breeze cooled and smelt of rich scents, it was perfect in all ways save one, the friends he had known were not here. He imagined how much sweeter the pie would have tasted had Mighty, or Tails or any of the Chaotix sat at his side. Brushing the crumbs from his stomach he realized he had yet to take his boots off, the ground was soft as his hands could attest, but something about the action of removing his boots seemed final. It was perfection, and yet, it wasn't home, it wasn't the distant summers he had spent amidst the Chaotix, and so with a hearty sigh his mind realized what his heart had known from the minute he opened his eyes, it wasn't paradise, not for him.

The hugs had stopped, Tails was thankful for that as he took in the breath that had nearly been squeezed out of him. The eyes of the Freedom Fighters were misty and Dulcy was the one who's voice came first, her words wavering with tearful joy. "Tails, what happened? Why do you look like that, and…Oh my Tails I'm just so happy your back!" With a hug that nearly killed him Tails was pulled off the ground his feet kicking out futilely and when he was dropped he began his story after a quick gasp for breath. "It was Fang, I met him one day and helped save his life, so when Robotnik decided to have me killed he saved me by turning me into Stoat so everyone would think I was dead and Robotnik wouldn't try to kill me anymore. He was actually one of the good guys and had to join Robotnik because he threatened Mighty with a bomb which we jammed using a machine I built. Once Mighty was finally safe Fang went and took out Robotnik by himself and when he did, Robotnik's last trick started. His base would overload and destroy all of Mobotropilis so Fang led us down to a safe room he knew about and locked himself in and then he….he vented the explosion into the room to save Mobotropils and he….Oh aunt Sally!" Tails flung into a hug with Sally and she returned it understanding, it all made sense, the Chaotix all being quiet, Fang had sacrificed himself and in turn saved the day, she could scarcely believe it. The night wore on with various people offering comfort to the Chaotix, Knuckles and Tails, while celebrating the defeat of Robotnik. Eventually a toast was had in honor of Fang, and by the nights end there was scarcely a dry eye in the building, for friends who had departed and friends who had returned.

* * *

Well what did yall think? The afterlife may be partially based on the town of Spectre from big fish as well as the actual myth of Fiddlers green. See you next update and please continue being awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi eveybody. I hope you have been enjoying the story. I have some huge thanks to give to my reviewers. The Forgery of Cow 71, HealingHearts24, Echo the fox, Tamara the Hybridian, HalfWright and Riddles. Riddles, sure ask away and if you had a account I could PM you. HalfWright I chuckled at your review, was that on purpose. lol. Anyways lets move. I dont own Sonic or Sega.

* * *

Had it really been a week already, Tails counted off the days in his mind and concluded it had been a week since Fang had sacrificed himself, and his heart hurt just as much as it did a week ago whenever he thought of him. Had this been the same pain he put on Sonic and the Freedom Fighters? He would need to remember to apologize again, but first, with no slight effort Tails pulled himself out of bed and faced himself in the mirror, trying to make a believable smile. He inwardly laughed at the reflection, although the fang he had capped on was removed and his twin tails once again flicked about behind him his fur had remained dyed. As it turned out the dye Fang had used was meant for long term, so it would take around two hundred more washes until it would actually start to come out, Tails didn't overly mind though, it reminded him of Fang. Just at that one thought Tails expression fell and the smile he had been practicing fell, he moved to leave his hut, the Chaotix were still here, maybe talking with them would help get his mind off of Fang, at least for a while. Settling his feet into a new pair of his old red and white sneakers, which Sonic had graciously supplied, he was about to set off, when he spotted the gloves Fang had given him, the ones just like his own, Tails hurriedly put them on before leaving his hut.

That made 47 times Fang had circled Fiddlers green, walking around it in this manner gave Fang perspective as to just how small it actually was. There was a section filled with tents, which was mostly filled with old soldiers, a lake which went out into the horizon with several ships floating atop its perfectly clear and calm waters. The main street he had woken up on was part of a small village if he really thought about it, and finally the whole thing was fringed with forests, and based on one of his journeys into them they seemed to stretch indefinitely. He was thinking in depth on the place it seemed he would be spending his eternity when he was nearly knocked off his feet, saved only by his tail acting as a third leg. He quickly refocused and found the same grey squirrel from a week ago on his back, offering his hand Fang quickly picked the person up and apologized. The squirrel quickly responded to his apology. "Yeah yer better be sorry. Ah who am I kidding it aint like it's going to kill me eh. Haahhaha. You're the new arrival aintcha, I think I remember you from a while ago, asking about visiting the other afterlives huuh. Phewwey, a fat lot of good that will getcha. Anywho gooday mate." As he turned to leave Fang found himself forced by a feeling deep within his gut to ask, and he obeyed it as his voice carried over to the departing squirrel. "So there really is no way to get anywhere but here?" The squirrel scoffed and without turning round yelled over his shoulder. "There aint anywhere's to go that anybody's ever made it back from!" Fang was only left more perplexed as he walked away, there was definitely something to what he had said, when he got time he would look into it, but for now he had a duel to attend, he was pleased that at least the afterlife wasn't boring.

The Chaotix were doing better was one of the first things Tails noticed, they didn't seem quite as depressed as they had been when they first arrived at Knothole, without a word Tails settled himself by the campfire the Chaotix were cooking there breakfast on. Fang had made Tails and the Chaotix grow closer; they each had shared stories about Fang, and Tails somehow found himself as basically an honorary member. He looked over at Knuckles who had been staying with them and gave him the smile he had been practicing, Knuckles gave him back a faint grin, before holding out a plate of eggs for him. Tails took hold and ate slowly, he usually ate slow now, in fact he occasionally needed to be reminded by Sonic to eat at all, still, looking back over the week Tails thought he was improving, albeit very slowly. After Tails had finished his plate he spent some time talking with the members of the Chaotix, hearing stories until finally Knuckles stood and in an unexpected manner announced his departure from Knothole. "I'm leaving today, probably left the chaos emeralds unguarded long enough. Chaotix you can come with me or stay as long as you need to. Tails, you're a good kid, so here. Take it and don't get all weepy or I'll need to whoop you." Tails looked down at the book in his hands, a thick tome with the title "Echidna Myths and legends" Tails thanked him and against his warning gave Knuckles a hug before he left, the Chaotix following him to say goodbye to Sally and Sonic before leaving for the floating island.

Fang had come to a conclusion, he needed to practice his duelling, the bullets didn't hurt, but his pride sure did when he realized he'd been shot eight times before getting a single shot in. As it turned out several centuries of practicing duelling made newcomers to Fiddlers Green very poor shots in comparison. Still it had been fun, his thoughts returned to what the aged squirrel had said and he soon found himself back at the bar, clearing his throat to get some attention he then launched the question, unsure of what sort of answer if any he would receive. "Has anyone ever heard about somebody leaving Fiddlers Green?" The room was quiet again, the background fiddle still playing somewhere when someone spoke up, a crow from the looks of it, dressed in the manner of royalty. "Yeah, every so often you get someone who tries to get back to the world of the living. It isn't possible though, least not according to the chart." Fang raised his eyebrow, and as he was well known as the new guy someone was quick to answer his unspoken question. "The Chart was hear when the very first person arrived in Fiddlers Green. We don't know who wrote it but it basically says no one can get back to the world of the living, if anyone ever did the sky would rain, and it never rains in Fiddlers Green." Fang was left more confused he opened his mouth to speak when the voice of the same squirrel from earlier today cut him off. "Lets stop dancing round the fact fellas, there is a way back, least we think there is. According to the chart if you head through the woods in any direction and pass some tests you'll find a gateway to the world of the living, and if you cross its threshold then it will start to rain down hear. A few fellas have tried but it has never rained here yet so they didn't make it, of course there is one thing that stops us from trying, anyone who doesn't make it has there soul destroyed. According to the chart they simply cease to exist and all memory of them vanishes, we remember people leaving but we can't recall what any of em looked like. A fate worse than hell, eternal darkness, no mind, no body, nothing, it's unfathomable. If you've got any brains in that head of yours you'll forget any stupid thoughts you have for the land of the living." The squirrel's speech over the conversations started up once again, Fang was left in his thoughts, thoughts of what having your very soul destroyed could possibly mean.

A day had passed and Fang couldn't shake his thoughts, there was a way back was the only thing he tried to focus on, but the thought of having his soul somehow destroyed frightened his thoughts away from the notion of starting such a journey. He thought of Tails, of the Chaotix, what if they never arrived? This place could easily be paradise for him if he only knew they would one day arrive, but based on what the kid had said about which people generally came here it didn't seem much like any of his friends would ever show up. Since you couldn't visit other afterlives if he waited too much he might never get a chance to see anyone again, heck what if one of his friends had died already from something and they would never be let in here, the thought of never seeing them again was like a knife to the heart. He took deep breaths to steady himself, he needed to think, but the idea of waiting and missing his chance was as terrifying as any nightmare he had ever had. Was the chance to see his friends worth the likely cost of his soul being destroyed, was he willing to risk it?

Tails was back in Rotors workshop, the familiar and much missed smell of oil was in the air, he had missed the workshop, Rotor stood by with a big smile as Tails ran his hands over the old workshop. It was just the way he had remembered it, he looked at the covered plane, his covered plane, he longed to fly the Tornado, to feel wind rush past his face, he really had missed it. Turning to Rotor he asked in his cheerful voice. "Rotor, does the Tornado still fly?" When Rotor nodded Tails felt the first genuine smile on his face in a long while, he gripped the white tarp with both hands and pulled, there she stood in all her glory, the Tornado, come to think of it Tails questioned why he thought of the Tornado as a girl but quickly pushed it aside in favour of leaping into the cockpit. The biplane had flown him and Sonic as well as the rest of the Freedom Fighters on more than one occasion, starting the engine the familiar roar and rumble of his seat made his heart beat rappidly as Rotor pulled a chain and lifted the garage door. In no time at all he was in the sky, the wind in his fur, the smile on his face as he soared higher and higher, his hands instinctively remembering how to fly his most precious possession. His only regret was Fang never had a chance to see it, and thinking grimly, he never would.

Tails loved flying, he had almost forgotten just how much, afterwards he went and jogged with the Sonic, then helped Bunnie and Antoine before practicing his own flying with Dulcy. His twin tails found themselves aching after going so long without use, it had turned into an alright day after all, he plopped down on his bed and reaching his hand out for the nearest book grasped the one Knuckles had given to him. He flipped to the index and read the names aloud as he skimmed down in mild concentration. "Origins of the Chaos emeralds, the fountain of youth, the stubborn echidna." He stopped on the stubborn echidna to laugh at the title before his finger returned to skimming down the page and he resumed his listing. "Vampires throughout history, the tale of Dymitrri, the Afterlives." The Afterlives, his thoughts went back to Fang and he flipped to the page indicated, the variety of Afterlives was surprising to him, there were so many, he hoped Fang was at one of them enjoying himself, he really hoped because the alternative was to grim for him to think of. He eventually fell asleep book in hand his finger resting at the top of a page marked. "Fiddlers Green"

It had taken awhile but Fang had finished copying down the entire "Chart" as it was called, he had to admit there was something weird about it, a poem, what could be a map, a list of the benefits of living in Fiddlers Green, and at the very bottom a gate drawn in black ink. After reading it though he gave a smile when he came across something useful in the poem, it mentioned another way to get into Fiddlers Green was by dying with an empty canteen, so assuming he actually decided to leave he had a way of getting his friends back here if they wanted to come, an eternity with his friends, it was definitely a fantastic thought, at least until he thought of Charmy and Vector arguing for an eternity, that thought made him laugh. If he told them about dying with an empty canteen would any of them really choose to come here instead of where they were meant to go? He wasn't sure, there was a thousand things he wasn't sure of but only one of which he was, he couldn't spend eternity without his friends, with that thought in mind he made his decision and tucked the copy of the chart into one of his belt pouches and stepped into the woods that surrounded Fiddlers Green.

* * *

Duhm duhm duhh. I am going to need to wrack my brain because where Fang is going is going to be WYRD. I hope you enjoy the direction I'm heading for and end enjoy the story please read and review all you awesome peopel out there.


	11. Chapter 11

Ta da, I have come back. Yay! (Confetti and ballons rain down as well as cheese.) A huge cheese filled thank you to my reviewers. HalfWright, HealingHearts24, Azerite Productions and Rynn Wolfe. A particular thanks to Rynn for reminding me this is a Tails and Fang fic. I was actually planning on cutting down the amount of Tails signifigantly, but I stole your idea instead. ( MUHAHAHa) and figured out a way where everything will work quite a lot better and will still fit in with my planned ending. Anyways I have flapped my trap to long so lets start. I dont own Sonic or sega. Please read and review if you are awesome.

* * *

He yawned loudly as he removed himself from his bed, twin tails unwrapping from around his midsection after having been used as makeshift blankets. The book that had been resting on his chest clattered to the floor and he quickly bent down and grabbed it, flicking through the pages he soon found himself on the page he had been about to read last night and placed a scrap of paper as a bookmark. The morning light was coming through his window and a new day had dawned, to Tails it was a day filled with possibilities, the night had brought dreams and the one foremost in his mind had of course featured Fang. He said goodbye, and he would need to move on, it was a symbolic dream of moving forwards, after all, Fang wouldn't suddenly reappear in the world, it was a fact that Tails was forced to admit and finally admitting it gave him a sense of closure. Still after all his morning routine of brushing and washing was accomplished he still sat for a few moments on his couch and read about Fiddlers Green.

No forest was endless, even in the afterlife, this was the assumption Fang had gone in with, it was an assumption that was proving incorrect as he travelled, three days he walked and still behind him he could just make out the village of Fiddlers Green. The progress forwards was confusing, it lead in circle but he made certain to avoid this with marks on the trees, but he would never see one of his marks again and still Fiddlers Green seemed just as far behind him as it had on day one. Had he been alive he would have already died of thirst, but luckily death wasn't so common a thing in the world of the dead. Still the nerves of facing a test where everything was really at risk got his heart pounding, but even the fear of oblivion would be better than this pointless wandering. There needed to be a trick to it, something that most people wouldn't think of, it said in "The Chart" that all directions had equal claim to furthering himself from Fiddlers Green. Turning over the statement in his mind, maybe it only meant all directions would get him only a certain distance, so if all directions only took him a certain distance away, maybe there was a direction he had yet to try? With a heavy and annoyed sigh he set off in a random direction hoping to stumble on the answer.

Of all the afterlives Tails had read about there was Something about Fiddlers Green that attracted him, maybe it was the description of who was generally let in to it, maybe it was just the name, he was unsure. Yet he was very certain that there was some level of importance with this place; could it be where Fang had gone? He didn't know, he could only describe it to himself as a feeling, almost an instinct that it was important, so he read and re-read the section on it, until he became convinced it was where Fang had departed to. Finding himself satisfied with his newfound knowledge on the subject he placed the book on his night table and ventured outside in the same attire he had now taken to wearing. The red and white high-tops of his old life, and the brown and steel plated gloves and belt of his new life, he wasn't Tails, Sonic's sidekick anymore, he was Tails, his own person a person granted life through Fang. With a silent thank you to wherever Fang really was Tails set out, after all Robotropolis still needed a lot of work to become Mobotropolis once more.

Day five of Fangs journey and he was irritated on a level he hadn't previously known, he constantly contemplated just returning to Fiddlers Green but one thought of his friends had his feet continuing onwards. It was almost maddening the endless forest which never seemed to go anywhere's, Fang had tried going left, right, forwards even back towards Fiddlers Green for hope of some sign as to which way to go. All proved pointless and only added to his frustration, he was kicking up rocks now, lashing out at the branches whenever they slapped across his face, unfortunately as he had learned no pain only existed in the town, the forests were painful. Logic was no where's in sight, he couldn't starve or dehydrate and never felt a desire to do either of those things, and yet a simple branch would cut his cheek and it would sting, though no blood ever fell. He screamed out into the air, an anger welling up in his voice. "What the hell am I missing!?" He continued on angrily until a thought occurred to him, and odd thought but still one worth looking at, in the poem it said "Halfway down the trail to hell" if hell was under the Earth and he was halfway down it then… he looked up at the tallest tree in the immediate vicinity, and with a gritting of his teeth jumped onto it and started to climb, if nothing else he hoped it would give him a better view of the land.

He wished he had Espio's tree climbing ability, he looked upwards and the tree seemed to go on beyond the clouds, he huffed as he continued climbing deciding to focus instead on his own hands and the truck he was now gripping for dear life as he climbed higher. He was positive the tree hadn't been this tall, but not wanting to look up, and most certainly not wanting to look down he continued to stare daggers into the trunk. He started sweating, he realized the insanity of sweating when he was dead and no sooner had he thought about it then had it stopped, and giving thought to the aching of his muscles caused them to feel new again. So it seemed he was limited to what he thought would happen, well that thought cheered him up as he realized the branch slaps had likely only hurt because he was to angry to remember he was actually dead. He wondered, if this world worked in that manner then if he thought he was already at the top, his thought was cut off as the tree he had held onto vanished into nothingness and he found himself falling, until only a moment later he hit hard stone. It was cold on his back and his eyes blurred for a moment and he tasted his own blood, until remembering yet again just where he was, sitting up his eyes went wide when he saw what was in front of him, his heart stopped, his mouth went dry and a cold sweat crept down his back, he was most certainly no longer in the forest.

It had been a good couple of days for Tails, he had returned from Robotropolis, his white coat thoroughly stained with oil, many of Robotnik's defenses were still active but they now knew how to go about disabling them. One odd thing had now occurred and he found himself chuckling at the strangeness of it all, he had taken to carrying an empty canteen slung over his shoulder. Something about Fiddlers Green had pestered him until he had caved and decided to embrace the thought that this canteen could somehow whisk him away there if he ever died. He had mentioned it to Sonic and had seen him grow serious for a moment, they got into a speech where Sonic said he didn't want to hear him talking like that, it worried him, and he ended up giving Tails a hug. Tails understood what Sonic was saying, but still he wanted to see Fang, if it did happen to work out that way it certainly couldn't hurt, and so Tails had taken to carrying the canteen over his shoulder wherever he went. Now however Tails was eager to sleep, the time in Robotropolis had been hard and he had little time to sleep so jumping onto the bed he soon passed out with exhaustion and drifted into a world of dreams.

Fang was out of the forest, which was good, he tried to focus on the fact he was out of the endless forest, but the place he was in now was infinitely more frightening. He stood on a rocky platform, not overly long or wide but enough so to permit the pacing he was currently doing. Far out in the distance he saw another platform with a crystalline ladder extending above to some unknown plane. The simple issue was that in between the two platforms was a swirling abyss of…he couldn't tell what it was, it was blacker than night and flowed lick water, a purple gas coming off the top of it and…bones floating on the surface. The whole place smelled of rot and terror of innumerable people and Fang himself found himself nervous. He shivered as he leaned out over the abyssal liquid and almost gagged on the purple gas, how was he going to get over it he thought. The obvious hit him, he closed his eyes and imagined he was already at the ladder, but when he opened his eyes he hadn't moved in the slightest. He pulled out the copy of "The Chart" he had made and glanced at the "map" for lack of a better term. It showed the forrest, some great black spot he was forced to assume was here, something covered in snow, water, a bleeding heart and finally a great gate. Well at least only four challenges seemed to be evident, unless of course the gate itself was a challenge, but he could worry about that when he got there for now he sat and pondered a way to pass over the swirling mass that chilled his very heart.

Tails was dreaming, he was floating almost, like an unseen observer watching some event, he couldn't really make out what he was seeing, everything around him was covered in darkness, it was almost as if the darkness was shifting beneath his feet, like waves almost. When he looked down at his feet he thought he saw something off in the distance, something gray, he walked towards it curious to what he might find in this place. It was a rock, but it was beneath him, no, to be more accurate it was beneath the ground he was standing on, kind of like standing atop a mirror. He thought he saw movement on top of the rock, or below the rock, he wasn't exactly sure which way he was looking and the whole thing was making his head spin. Out on its edge stood Fang, he recognized him instantly, except he was upside down, Tails ran over and jumped and started waving his arms trying to contact Fang, until finally Fang looked down and he thought he had finally noticed him.

Fang's mind had snapped, that was his best guess, looking down at his reflection in the blackness of the liquid he saw Tails jumping and waving at him, Fang waved back, utterly confused. He took a small stick that had become stuck in his fur and poked at the liquid, when he removed it only the portion that hadn't touched the liquid came back; the other portion vanished into whatever abyss lay just beneath the surface. Taking another stick he poked the reflection of the bottom of Tails shoe and found it meeting resistance. Taking his foot he slowly placed it on top of, or lined it up against the bottom of Tails own, and when he let his leg relax he found it didn't sink. Trying to psyche himself up and taking a deep breath he stepped from his ledge and placed his other foot down in line with Tails. Tails was watching confused and when he started to move Fang shook his head, a look of sheer terror filling his face. He instantly stopped and tried to stare at Fang, which was quite difficult as both had to lean over and look down to see each other. Snapping his fingers Tails made a motion using his hands, Fang tried to finger out its meaning when it hit him. He had been imitating to people walking atop each other, in a position similar to this one. Carefully lifting one leg Fang held it aloft until Tails moved his corresponding leg and Fang then placed his on top of it.

A rhythm eventually occurred, the pace picked up until they were almost at a walking speed, both sets of eyes focused with intensity at the black liquid floor and the others reflection. They continued, slowly making progress, neither looking up until Fang found his next step didn't meet the blackened reflection of his friend, it met grey stone, with a slight leap he found himself on solid ground and he quickly set about hugging it. To describe the trip as nerve wracking was a vast understatement, every step filled him with a terror difficult to imagine or put into words. Finally he was amongst solid ground when a voice rose out of the air, a deep booming voice both loud and terrible, yet filled with not ill intent. "Walk with friends and find salvation, for when you are not alone you are never lost. Only those remembered, and thought of in dream could pass, thus you made an impact on the world you left. Pass on and face what is to come with pride, for few others have passed this stage." The voice died out and Fang felt a shiver run down his back at the sound of the voice. Pushing it aside he gripped the ladder and started to ascend.

Tails rubbed the sleep from his eyes, it had been one weird dream, probably the strangest he had ever had, still it had only been a dream. Flinging himself off of the bed and directly onto his feet he let out a yelp out quickly fell over with a monstrous thud. The bottom of his shoes had been melted off and his feet were bleeding and cracked, almost as if he had stood on acid. A great chill ran down his back as his eyes grew wide and a single word flitted from his lips. "Fang." Full remembrance of the dream soon came and a deep foreboding shadow seemed to cast itself over his heart along with a thought, Fang needed his help, and he was more than willing to provide it, no matter the cost.


	12. Chapter 12

The story is coming to an end (1 or two more updates), and I need to thank everyone who review for your support. I hope this doesn't seem to rushed but I want to finnish before school starts again and it starts on the 5th. But enoguh jibber jabber I need to personally thank Rynn Wolfe, HealingHearts24, and Tamara the Hybridian. You and anyone who has reviewed previously are great folks I hope you know. Anyways I don't own Sonic or sega

* * *

The driving snow, blinding glare and freezing cold stabbed at Fang in a seemingly endless onslaught. No matter how much he tried to affirm to his mind that it wasn't really cold, the stabs of ice chilled him down to his core. Each step he took required more strength as snow piled atop his shoulders and now damp clothes, if he hadn't already been dead he would have long ago stopped to build a fire. It was something he had to repeat to himself, that he was dead, because no matter how illogical it seemed he felt he could freeze to death in the hellish tundra where no trees grew. It was flat and if the pounding snow wasn't obstructing his view he was certain he would be able to find the way out, but that simply wasn't snow and he had to squint to see only a few steps as his eyes were assaulted with icy daggers. His hands were growing numb, they wouldn't close right, or maybe they were and he had simply lost so much feeling in them he could no longer tell. He thought of turning back, and as soon as the thought popped into his mind a doorway stood before him. Through it he saw the warm town of Fiddlers Green, people smiling, laughing and dancing. It wasn't what he saw that caused him to ignore the doorway and move around it, rather it was what he didn't see, he didn't see his friends, and thus it was nowhere he wanted to be. He pushed on through the driving snow, growing numb and weary no matter how much he thought it impossible, yet he continued, one weary step after another.

Tails tried to explain the dream, tried to explain the knowing feeling that Fang was somewhere trying to get out, but it just ended with the recommendation to get some rest. His last attempt to explain had been with Sally and it had gone worst of all. Not only was she completely sceptical but she told him to go see the doctor for psychological evaluation. Though she didn't use those exact words, it was plain to Tails what she meant by them, so it was with that reason he begrudgingly headed into the doctor's office.

The wind sounded like howling, and each new howl brought a painful bite through his fur that had become matted down with ice. Icicle's had formed from his fur, his breath was ragged and seared his lungs with every gulp. Fang considered if he had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the deepest level of hell, it was certainly miserable enough to be. The only thing missing was some horrible demon, though at this point a demon would have been a welcome sight from the endless white that ran every direction. Speaking of direction reminded Fang of his most obvious problem, he had none, he wasn't sure which way anything was, it was the forest without any trees and he was completely lost. Until he spotted a flicker of color, it had seemed black, it was only there for an instant and at the prospect of escaping this wintry hell he rushed towards it as fast as his frozen body could manage.

Tails grumbled angrily as he left the office, an impressive fantasy to deal with the loss of a friend had been the doctors diagnosis. The only positive thing to come out of the trip was afterwards the doc had wrapped his feet and given him an antibiotic, still no one believed him. Maybe it would be best if he just rested for now, maybe the stress was getting to him, in fact looking at the problem from that angle made it seem all the more likely as Fangs funeral was coming up. He tried to shake the dream and strange injury from his mind as he went back to his hut and closed the door and flopped down on the bed. He was about to pull the canteen off when he stopped, it was a connection to Fang, something to believe in, and what If he did die, he kept the canteen on and attempted to find a comfortable position to find sleep in.

The black dot was moving away, but Fang pursued it, it started to grow and eventually he noticed it was also red, red and black, it seemed almost familiar. His entire focus dedicated to the dot that seemed almost familiar he forgot, if only momentarily about the frozen and worn out state he was in. At last the shape started to look more defined, arms, legs, a red shell….a red shell! Fang used his voice as best as he could and with everything he had, he screamed into the frozen air the name of the person he longed to see. "Mighty!" Mighty turned around as Fang continued his approach, smile on his face as Mighty's eyes grew wide and the two ran at each other and jumped into a hug. At least that was what Fang attempted to do but only found himself falling right through Mighty and into the flakes he had come to loathe. Fang pushed himself to his feet with no small effort and faced Mighty again who tried to speak but couldn't find the words and let a tear fall down his face. "Mighty, it's me. I'm okay for now but you need to leave before you freeze to death!" Mighty's face instantly grew confused and his voice carried the same note as his puzzled expression. "But Fang…it's warm here?" Fang was confused now, he felt snow slapping at the back of his neck even now and Mighty was telling him it was warm, was there a such thing as Arctic Armadillo's? A thought struck Fang and he quickly posed it to Mighty. "Mighty tell me what you see here." Mighty looked around for a moment and finally spoke, face still showing his confusion clearly. "It's like a big meadow, lots of flowers and an ocean and birds chirping. Why what does it look like to you?" Fang was about to respond with "hell" when he recalled the map, the next place was water, he quickly went to grab Mighty's shoulders but his hands passed right through. "Mighty please take me to the ocean!" Mighty nodded and started to move towards it as Fang followed.

Tails had woken up and decided to continue reading his book that Knuckles had given him; he flipped to the page of Fiddlers Green once again. He was leafing through the pages when his hand felt the weight of one of the pages, it was stuck together, wetting his fingers he slid his thumb and index against the page and one page became two. He instantly started reading whatever information he had somehow missed, by the time he had finished the new page his jaw was hanging wide open. According to this there was a way out of Fiddlers Green, a portal that would take him back to the land of the living, Tails almost exploded with joy at reading that, until he read of the trials he would need to face. That was not what worried Tails however it was the final sentence that caused Tails a sense of terror he could barely put into words. "Any soul who enters Fiddlers Green may depart back into the world of the living provided they pass the trials and accomplish it within thirteen days of their departure from the mortal world. If they fail to do so there soul will not be allowed to materialize in the mortal plain." Tails swallowed hard; even if Fang passed the trials and he didn't do them in time then his soul wouldn't be able to return to this world. Tails gave a mental prayer that Fang would somehow manage to do it in time, because according to Tails math, he only had two days left.

The instant he set foot on the beach a shockwave emanated from his footsteps and the snow and cold vanished into thin air, a warm breeze replaced the bone shattering chill and green stood where only white had once. He breathed deep of salty air, of warmth and his body felt better than it had ever before, he turned to thank Mighty with all his heart but only faced a fading image that no sooner than he tried to touch it had it dispersed. A soft sadness hit his heart as he turned round to the beach and saw a rowboat, understanding set in as he sighed and repeated to himself "It's only two more trials only two more and I'll be fine." Like a crack of thunder the same voice that had spoken before rose up like the crashing of waves. "Blinded by fears, lost in a harsh world, you pushed forwards, and guided by those who you cared for and who in turn cared for you. You are halfway through your journey, in my time only 14 people have ever passed this stage. Most would have let doubt drive them back into the safety they knew. A warning then to you, only three others has ever passed the next stage; I offer you a chance to turn back now, for there will be no chance to turn back on this stage once you begin." The voice waited for a reply, but Fangs only reply was a smirk as he pushed the boat into the waters and hopped onboard.

Tails paced back and forth; finally he snapped his fingers when realization that worrying would get him nowhere finally struck. He needed a way to clear his head, to relax and take his mind off of this, and like a miracle a knock came at his door. Sonic stood there giving a large thumbs up and Tails couldn't help but let out a grin. "Hey ya little bro you up for a run or has all the reading you've been doing tired you out?" Tails rolled his eyes and grabbed the front door and pulled it closed as he stepped outside with Sonic. Sonic cocked an eyebrow at the canteen and spoke without a second thought. "You're not actually going to run with that are you; I mean it flapping about will slow you down right?" Tails just tightened the strap as best he could so that it barely even moved. Sonic just shrugged and said suit yourself before taking off at a speed he was certain Tails would be able to catch up with.

Fang was starting to suspect a theme, the only visible thing was water, water in every direction as far as he could see. The sloshing wasn't exactly pleasant either but this time Fang stopped and thought as best he could. Up to this point the solutions hadn't really been logical, climbing up a tree, walking on reflections, and just not passing out and quitting. He was certain there was some odd solution to this, something only three other people had thought of, he leaned his head on his fist as he rested his elbow on his knee. The boat didn't tilt, Fang considered it for a moment before filling it under the rapidly growing. "Physics doesn't apply here file." He tried to think of an illogical solution, he put his paddle in the air and attempted to suddenly paddle his boat straight up but quickly found it didn't work. He looked at his reflection in the water and tried to place his foot on it but his foot quickly went below the surface. His boat had still barely swayed, he started trying to think of a solution that involved his bot not tipping over of some bit of simple insane logic that would only be applicable here. A thought hit him, he hung his head over the side of his tiny ship and dunked it beneath the waves, he opened his eyes but the salt was burning them lightly so he tried breathing water. It made no real sense to try breathing water on a boat that couldn't sink so when it was successful he was positive it had something to do with the solution.

He tried to think of what breathing water had to do with the solution, tried to think of some vague lesson that could be learned by doing it so he could move on to whatever the last challenge was. The only thought was faith, of letting go of fear, he would dive into the water and swim downwards until he hit the bottom. The idea was pure lunacy so with an aggravated sigh and a series of mutterings that could make a sailor blush he accepted the fact that it was probably right. After all if he was dead he could just swim for eternity and that wasn't exactly the worst possible fate, getting stuck in blizzard land might have been, hopefully he would be able to swim back up and find his boat if he was wrong. Gazing down into the water he sucked in a large breath he would never need and jumped praying he hadn't just become the first soul to ever purposely drown himself.

Swimming down and not gasping for air was amongst the oddest sensation of his existence, he swam deeper and deeper into the water, till light grew dim and the water gained a chill that made the hellish winter land he had come from seem like spring. No that wasn't true, it was equally cold, just a different kind of cold, a wet cold that seeped into every square inch of him, and he continued down, if there was a bottom he would damn well reach it. Darkness enshrouded everything and the cold was worsening, biting, screaming at him to stop and let himself float back up to the surface, he kept on it, swimming deeper until the last flickers of light completely vanished, and still deeper he swam. He couldn't tell when, but he cursed himself, his foul and garbled words shrieking through the sea as he spotted the surface coming into view, he had gotten turned around in the darkness. He broke the surface with a gasp and a scream of anger as he wiped salt water from his eyes and swore while treading water with one hand. He looked around to see if he could locate his boat, but what was only a little bit away wasn't his boat, but an island, a rather small island but it wasn't the size of the island that got him excited, it was the angelic white light that was shining down on a specific point of the island so brilliant that it nearly caused him to stop treading water right then and there. He swam faster than he ever knew he had been capable and soon clambered onto the beach where his last challenge would await, really he thought, it can't be much worse than this.

Tails loved the run, he enjoyed running nearly as much as Sonic, though he wished Sonic would slow down and let him catch up. He was tiring his breathing was ragged and sweat crept down his brow, it was like old times aside from the canteen thrumming on his side and the white fur on his arms that he looked at as he ran. His thoughts were clear, but still he hoped Fang would make it, he only had a little bit of time left, still….his thoughts were interrupted, he hadn't focused on where he had been going and a simple root had caught his foot. Normally he would have whirled his tails and saved himself faster than a blink, but from so long of neglecting their use it had stopped being instinctual, so although they started to rev in the air it was a few seconds to late and Tails crashed head first into large rock that had jutted from the ground. Sonic heard the crash and instantly turned around and ran back to the scene, and what he saw broke his heart, blood was trickling from his head, he didn't move, didn't even seem to breathe. "Tails. Tails! TAAIILLLSS!" Sonic grabbed him and felt a tiny pulse still beating inside of him, he rushed back to Knothole tears streaming down his face the entire way, and he couldn't have moved faster If the grim reaper himself had been on his tail.

* * *

Anyone see that coming. Oh don't give me that sad look, I'm sure someone in this story will probably get a happy ending...probably.


	13. Chapter 13

DONE! I hope you like how it ends, but before that I need to thank everyone who ever review this story because you miracle workers were the only thing that kept it going. You are awesome and I am sorry for not finishing it sooner for all you awesome people. Thanks of amazing magnitude go out to HalfWright, TammyHybrid21 (Formerly Tamara the Hybridian), The Forgery of Cow 71, HealingHearts24, CloakedViper, Echo the fox, Azerite Productions, tails147308, ROAR, Riddles, and Rynn Wolfe, you every one of you is awesome and I thank you for taking the time to review. Now lets begin the end. I don't own Sonic or Sega.

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor was the worst thing Sonic had ever heard, everything that was his friend, his brother, everything that had so recently come back to him all hung on a thin green line. Every time the simple rhythmic sounds came to early or to late Sonic would panic and it would take most of the freedom fighters to calm him down. The doctor had looked him over carefully, and when he finished the news was grim, Sonic's worst nightmare had come true, the damage was more extensive than it should have been, it had struck at just the right angle and with just enough pressure to dig through the skull and cause serious damage. He couldn't breathe without aid of the machines wired to him, and if he did recover by some miracle, the brain damage would prevent him from ever again being the person he once was, the person Sonic had thought of as his brother, and he wept at his bedside as those around joined in.

Fang clambered ashore, he shook himself dry, being careful to keep one hand on his hat, and how it had not fallen off from swimming was something he tried not to pay any attention to. The voice hadn't spoken yet, it made him nervous, but also joyous, only one other person had ever made it this far and he was still ready to go farther. He looked at the sky and that bright light, angelic and serene called to something deep inside his soul, he placed one foot in front of the other and headed towards it, salvation only a few steps away. The leaves of the few trees that dotted the island were emerald green and shone with an ethereal glow, and as he pushed his way through the last few branches that separated him from the clearing that housed the light he couldn't help but marvel. The clearing was vast, and on the far side an ornate marble staircase as wide as the entire clearing, its beauty absolute, indescribable, perfection embodied was the closest he could think of. Atop it stood something that the ray of light was focused on, he couldn't make it out from here and he took a step towards it without even telling his body to do so. A sharp crack and then he saw it, his eyes narrowed as he realized the final challenge that stood between him and the light that would lead him home, it was himself, a reflection perfect in all details save one, the look in his eyes was one of utter madness, of unbearable pain and a desire to inflict this pain upon all others. Fang took a stance as his deranged doppelganger copied and amidst the tropical forest clearing, Fangs final battle for his life was beginning.

The first punch was parried, the second knocked aside as a knee flew towards his stomach, a quick roll to the side and Fang thought himself out of the way until a tail cracked like a whip on his back. In that instant, he saw it, a vision, for an instant he was no longer fighting himself he was standing in front of Robotnik. He recalled the image, it was when he had just told him of the bomb he had planted on Mighty, it was the moment he was forced to pledge allegiance, it was the moment he had lost his old life, and the pain of the memory was fiercer than the sting of his doubles tail. His vision cleared and almost in slow motion a punch connected into his jaw, and he was pushed into the moment where he had told the Chaotix he betrayed them for money. The emotions came back, the stabbing pain at his heart was there just as it had been, infinitely worse than any nightmare, it was a rerun marathon of the worst moments of his life. He pulled out of the memory and managed to deflect another blow and swept at his doppelganger in blind terror using his tail, he didn't want to see anymore. His copy was just as fast and just as devious and he quickly rebounded and levelled a kick into Fangs gut, and proceeded to follow it up with a flurry of moves, Fang was barely aware of it, trapped in one horrible moment after another. He couldn't take it, he couldn't watch it, it was an agony of having his worst failures broadcast in his own mind, his brain started to crack, he questioned himself, and as he did the clones attacks only grew more rapid and vicious.

His heart was broken; Sonic couldn't understand it, why anything that had control over the universe would try to take him, would do something so unimaginably cruel to someone so kind. The tears were streaming and the Freedom Fighters held one another for whatever small comfort they could. The tubes ran into Tails mouth and arms, the whirl of machinery the only thing keeping him alive filled the air. The doctor had tried so many things, had attempted to save him, but he to felt broken, there was nothing that could be done, the air hung heavy as a pitch black cloud, choking all positive emotion out. The heart monitor beeped wildly, the pulse elevating, the blood pressure sky rocketing, the doc rushed to his side and administered drugs to try and stop it, but it only continued to rise. When it started to fall the doctor quickly grabbed the defibrillator and by the time he had turned around again a horrible noise hit the air, and a straight line hung on the screen. He shocked him once, twice and still no response, but on the third Sonic choked out a sad laugh, the kind one reserves for one grasping for only a faint bit of hope and the small beeping's of his heart monitor returned.

Fang counted the failures, he couldn't even move anymore when he saw a punch aimed straight at his head, didn't want to move, he deserved it, he was a failure. The memories seemed to have sped up and one after another flashed by as the pain started to exceed anything he had ever felt before, he could feel blood coming down his face, felt it matted in his fur, he didn't even question it, all he could see was what he had done wrong. It wasn't just the mistakes, it was the pains he felt, every time he broke a bone, he relived the anguish, and every time he had been shot he felt a wound long since healed start to bleed. His clone delivered a roundhouse quick straight into his jaw, Fang waited to see what horror assailed him, waited to see what atrocity he had committed.

He made the same sharp turn and time seemed to slow down, the bot faced him, his blaster pointed directly at him, Fangs own gun still sat on his hip, and to his credit he drew the gun into his hand in less than a heartbeat, but in that time the bot had fired and Fang felt a searing pain rip into him. He couldn't believe it, he'd finally lost, the bot turned to leave and flee farther but Fang still had his gun and would be damned if his perfect record would be ruined, he let out three shots in quick succession and the bot collapsed in a pool of oil, he smiled with the one large fang glinting in the sky, he had done it, every contract completed, but the pain was quick to pull him from any congratulations. It burned like a heated steel rod had been stuck into his gut, blood was slowly coming out of his wound and he coughed more onto the ground, he looked back at his life, wondered about all the things he had done, where was his money now?

He sat on his knees as he watched the doppelganger slowly walk towards him, an insane delight swimming in his eyes. He thought about that memory, when he had been at his worst, when he had truly become what he was forced to be, when….when someone stood up and gave him a second chance. Tails, he thought there was still something worth saving in him, and he had, he saved Tails life and then Mobotropolis, he had died a good guy. The copy had smug sadistic grin on as he pulled back his fist, it would be the end, one final blow and his mind would shatter, he would die in agony as his mind and soul were crushed to dust, he through it forward with all his wicked might. The doppelganger couldn't process it, his fist was held in the open hand of Fang, and as he slowly pushed himself to his feet he screamed out in a voice that bespoke the tears of joy that had formed in his eyes. "I am Nack. T. Weasel and I lived a pretty damn good life! I had friends, and maybe I did a lot of things wrong, but even if I did I still had people who were willing to stick their necks out to help me so you can GO TO HELL!" Fang let loose a punch fiercer than any before it and as it connected the darkest parts of his heart seemed to vanish as the doppelganger shattered into black glass and Fang was left alone at the bottom of the steps that led back to life.

One step, that echo was glorious, like a chorus, two and the sky seemed to brighten, by the last step it felt as if the embodiment of joy itself was upon his shoulders. With one last push of a body worn down to its most extreme limits, he stepped onto the top platform and looked at the source of the light. A stone archway simple and yet it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen, because in its frame stood a bluish white light and the air buzzed with the chorus of paradise itself. He walked towards it when he noticed a second doorway; this one wrought in gold, but the light coming from it, though still ethereal held a far sadder tone. He approached it, he just had to have a look and when he did his breath caught in his throat as he looked on the form of Tails, fur orange and twin tails floating in some invisible breeze. He stood suspended almost, eyes closed, Fang reached out a hand and stroked the white fur on his chest, and when he did the bright blue eyes were suddenly staring directly into his own. "Fang, is that you? Where am I?" Fang was in shock he couldn't speak he couldn't process it, Tails couldn't be here, he wasn't really but looking down a piece of his foot was sticking just out of the doorway, Tails couldn't be dead. A voice suddenly arose, familiar to Fang but unknown to Tails, one that spoke of power unfathomable.

"Hello young one, I am sorry to have you see this place, I was not meant to be seen. All souls that go to Fiddlers Green pass through it, but only for an instant, they hover in the gate until they are ready to arrive. You however Fang, have done what no one before you has ever accomplished, you made it here. You would be free to depart back to the world of the living if you had arrived here just a little quicker. I am sorry but if you walk through that gate you will be a spirit without a body." Fang looked around for the voices source, but not finding any just shouted into the air instead. "WHAT!" The crushing terror hit like a wave, it had been useless, then his thoughts went back to Tails. "What about Tails what is he doing here!" The voice was silent until like a crack of thunder it bellowed out. "He is near death, it will occur very soon and he will then arrive in Fiddlers Green. If you want I will open a portal for you so that you may meet him there." Fang just stood there eyes wide, then a small voice that was Tails spoke up from the archway, he couldn't move but Fang could tell he was being pushed out of it more by the second. "I'm Dead! How..what happened. Is everyone else ok?" Fang couldn't think straight and could only offer a hand on the shoulder and a smile to try and console him. Tails tried to think, thinking after all was what he was good at, when a thought came to him he tried to crane his head despite not being able to really move and asked the sky itself a question. "If I left could Fang take my body and would my body be healed?" Fangs head shot up faster than it had ever before he was already trying to say how stupid and insane a thought like that was when the voice came down again. "Yes, I would allow it, Fang would be allowed to return to the world of the living within your body." Fang just looked stunned, he could live again, he could take back his life, see Mighty, see the Chaotix, actually have a chance to live, but at what cost. "Tails I don't know…" Tails cut him off with a glare, it was really all he could do while not being able to move. Then the voice rang out one final time, and left Fang with one last choice. "I can also return Tails to the world of the living; consider it a reward for being the first to ever reach this place. If I had posted the time limit perhaps you would have left earlier hmmm. Only one of you can go back though, and only you Fang can make that decision, so tell me. Which is it?"

Sonic had fallen asleep at Tails bedside, a soft ruffling of sheets and he opened his eyes and his heart exploded with joy within his chest, Tails was looking right at him. "Tails? Tails!" Sonic was giving a hug before another heartbeat had even occurred and next thing he knew the doctor rushed in. He heard him murmur to himself, heard him say miracle, but the look in Tails eyes was far off, and deep in thought. With a small voice he spoke and Sonic's heart leapt at every syllable. "Sonic, I think we need to have a talk." Sonic eyed him suspiciously and Tails pulled something from beneath his sheets and laid on the night table next to his bed. Sonic felt his jaw nearly hit the floor, because on the table was the same hat Fang had worn when the building had exploded, Tails burst into a big grin and jumped into a hug with Sonic, and tears fell like raindrops.

It was pouring in Fiddlers Green, and the rain was the happiest sight Fang had ever seen, he held his arms outstretched and danced in the rain. He had made the right decision, he realized it and finally knew that he had found redemption, and now that Tails had his hat, the rest would hopefully sling a canteen at their sides and one day arrive. It was all Fang needed and or wanted as he danced about the rain laughing in at the drops that weighted his fur and lightened his heart. It truly was paradise, and always would be, so long as he knew that friends would be at his side, he supposed he could wait, after all what was time amongst friends. Thinking back to the day when he woke up in Tails hut he couldn't help but wonder how it had all turned out like this, and with less than a seconds thought he made the grandest conclusion that had ever been made to him, that in the end it had all been worth it. One by one his friends eventually arrived, though not immediately, and he and they spent eternity in the comfort of one another presence, and a paradise it truly was, for no grander paradise can be found, then in the company of friends.

* * *

Well, Love the ending, loathe the ending. (Hopefully not) I hope you very much enjoyed the story and have a fantastic time doing whatever it is you enjoy. Have a super day and goodbye for now.


End file.
